Don't Let Me Down
by Darkest Twilight
Summary: The X-Men and the Brotherhood are going up to the mountains for a week vacation! But the bad news for Kitty Pryde is that her roommate is Pietro Maximoff! What are rivals to do!? Fall in love of course! **PROLOGUE TO FALLEN ANGELS** ~Kietro~
1. Good Cabin, Bad Roommate

Hey everybuhdee! I warn you again, this is NOT the sequel to Fallen Angels. This is the prologue..meaning that this is BEFORE everything in Fallen Angels happened. I just had to get that straight before you all get confused or something. Now, on with the story!  
  
~Don't Let Me Down~  
  
Chapter One: Good Cabin, Bad Roommate  
  
"WHAT!!? I HAVE TO BE STUCK WITH HIM!??"  
Kitty stomped out of the X-Jet as she clenched her fists tight. She glanced over to the side and saw Pietro kicking around some snow. She couldn't believe she was paired up with that thick-headed jerk everyone calls a 'sex god'. At least, that's what the whole cheerleading squad thought. Kitty started to mumble as she rubbed her hands against her suede coat that covered her long sleeve white shirt. She looked down and saw the ends of her dark blue pants wet from the snow.  
"Hey, at least yuh didn't get paired up wit Amara. Damn is she annoyin' er whut!?"  
Kitty looked over and saw Rogue shivering next to her. She looked at her gray eyes and could tell she already missed her sweet Cajun.  
  
"Hah! You got Pryde yo!!" laughed Todd as she fixed his dark green coat.  
A snowball was thrown at Todd, making him fall backwards. Pietro fixed his dark blue coat and grabbed his snowboard from the back of the X- Jet. Todd stood back up and noticed the anger in Pietro's sapphire eyes. He didn't seem to happy to be with Lance's crush.  
"You're lucky you actually get someone you can cooperate with." Pietro mumbled.  
Todd looked over to Freddy who was walking towards them. He looked at his team mate strangely then grabbed his snowboard from the back where everyone else's was. Pietro glanced over to Kitty who was getting her snowboard from the back also. She placed her pastel purple snowboard down and took out her hair tie. Pietro's eyes narrowed on her for a second as he watched her hair fall gently to her shoulders. He couldn't help but stare. Kitty's hair looked like it was as smooth as silk with its nice chestnut color. Before he knew it, Kitty was coming his way.  
"Hey yo! Who ya' staring at?"  
Todd looked at Pietro for a second. Before Kitty finally stopped in front of Pietro, he snapped out of his thoughts.  
"Non of your business."  
"Okay, don't try to make things hard. Now, let's get going to our stupid cabin." Mumbled Kitty.  
  
When Kitty and Pietro was inside their cabin, they were both shocked. Kitty immediately dropped her suitcase and snowboard as Pietro raced into the bedroom. Kitty's eyes gleamed as the fireplace crackled and glowed. There was a large leather couch with an emerald green rug underneath a large glass table. She looked over to the left and saw a kitchen in front of a narrow table. Almost like a bar. The plasma television was over by the fireplace as a balcony was just outside the large sliding window by the couch. Kitty picked up her stuff and walked over into the bedroom. Her eyes were closed for a moment until she heard something close. Kitty opened her eyes and dropped her stuff again. There was one large king sized bed in the middle of the large bedroom. A large bathroom to the right with all the needs, with a drawer and closet on the side. To the right was another balcony but was bigger than the first one she saw. Kitty looked around and saw Pietro hanging out by the balcony outside. Kitty stomped out to the balcony and saw Pietro looking ahead as the snow fell lightly.  
"Did you know that there was going to be just ONE bed?!"  
Pietro turned around and looked at Kitty with a strange grin that sent chill sup her spine.  
"Usually girls would like to sleep with me. But only the lucky ones do."  
"So you're saying I'm lucky?" She said angrily.  
"Sure, if you put it that way." He replied with a faded grin.  
Suddenly, a knock came to the door. Kitty rushed over as Pietro came inside and plopped on the bed. She opened the door and saw Rogue in her dark purple skiing suit.  
"Yuh comin' er whut?"  
"Oh! I like, forgot all about it! Meet me in the café!"  
Rogue left as Kitty closed the door. Pietro sat up and watched Kitty started digging through her suitcase. Once again, he discovered he was staring again. Pietro shook his head and turned on the television. (Why do I keep staring at her? I've never done this to someone like Kitty before. That's just plain wrong!) Kitty quickly got up when she got her pastel pink ski suit and ran into the bathroom to change.  
  
A minute later, Kitty came up lifting her hair up a little. Pietro glanced from the corner of his eye to look at Kitty. He'd never thought she looked so cute in a snowsuit.  
"Pietro......why are you staring?"  
".........."  
"PIETRO!!"  
Pietro shook his head for a moment then moved his attention to the television.  
"Aren't you supposed to be skiing with Rogue?"  
Kitty clenched her fists, taking Pietro's suggestion as a crude comment and walked phased out of the front door. A smirk came across Pietro's smile once Kitty came back rushing into the closet again.  
"Forgot my snowboard!"  
"And you think I care?"  
Kitty stood up holding her board. "Like, whatever."  
"Like, whatever Pryde!" mocked Pietro as Kitty glared at him evilly.  
She "hmphed" and phased back out the door with her snowboard.  
  
Well, that's it for the first chapter for now! Reviews please! Oh and I'd like some ideas for this story. I need a really good plot for Kitty and Pietro getting together! After all, this is a Kietro fic! 


	2. Thoughts of You

Hey everyone again! Well, to start off, I'd like to thank all of you for sending in the great reviews! Oh, and let's not forget your ideas to help me! They were great and I'm thinking of using all of them in this one story! Thanx! Oh, and about my other story with the New Year's Eve thing. I decided to let that one wait. I'm going to rearrange a couple things so then it could be laid out better. And believe me, it will come back funnier than ever! Oh yeah, and has anyone checked out the new Quicksilver sites? They're really good. I give 'em a two thumbs up! You should go visit them! If you wanna know them, read on! Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff sites: *Silver Shoes *In the Blink of an Eye *Brotherly Love *Quicksilver *Silvery Speed *Blur  
  
Chapter Two: Thoughts of You  
  
Kitty walked into the dimmed café that was right next to the cabins. The smell of sweet mocha filled the air as Kitty walked deeper into the café.  
"Hey Kitty! Ova here!"  
Her bluish green eyes gazed around until she caught Rogue in sight. Kitty walked over and placed her snowboard by the window where Rogue's was.  
"Did you order like, anything yet?"  
Rogue shook her head and looked over to the right of Kitty. There was a man in a dark trench coat that seemed very familiar. But Rogue couldn't quite put her finger on it. Suddenly, the man turned making Rogue place her attention back on Kitty.  
"Are you like, alright Rogue?"  
She became frantic. "Uh, yeah! Of course Ah'm fine! Why?"  
"Your face is totally red!"  
Rogue looked back to where the man stood, but found him gone. (Why am Ah blushin' ova someone Ah don't know? Who is he?)  
"Rogue, are you gonna order?"  
Rogue snapped out of her thoughts and saw an impatient waitress in a skimpy winter dress. She glared at her for a moment then turned to Kitty.  
"Ah'd like some hot chocolate please."  
The waitress wrote down a couple notes and walked off back to the counter. Kitty looked at Rogue with concern. She couldn't help but wonder what was going on.  
"Rogue, is there something like, wrong?"  
She sighed and looked out the window. "Oh nuthin'. Just thinkin' 'bout the Cajun. Ah just can't get him outta my head Kitty. Whut am Ah gonna do?"  
Kitty shrugged as the waitress came back with their orders. She began sipping her hot chocolate as Rogue continued to look out the window.  
"Ah mean, eva since that one time, Ah just can't..........Kitty! Are yuh listenin'?!"  
Kitty looked up from her hot chocolate and gave Rogue an innocent smile. She jumped up a little and turned to the television above the bar.  
"Yeah, I heard you. You said that you like, couldn't get Gambit out of your head. There's a good chance that you'll like, see him again you know."  
They stared off in different places until Kitty decided to break the silence. She stood up and grabbed her snowboard.  
"Come on Rogue, let's get going! I can't sit around all day!"  
Rogue snickered a bit and followed Kitty out with her snowboard in hand.  
  
Once they arrived at the ski lift, Rogue and Kitty waited for the perfect lift. One that wasn't taken, or wasn't all wet. The sky was a heavenly light blue, white clouds shrouded as snow lightly fell, and they knew it was a great day to go snowboarding. When Rogue hopped onto a ski lift, she grabbed Kitty's hand and pulled her inside.  
"I hope we like, don't run into someone we don't like." (That someone being Pietro Maximoff.) Kitty mumbled.  
  
Rogue looked at Kitty strangely. "Ah don't wanna see Amara! Before Ah came to get yuh, she was whining about Roberto."  
  
"Why Roberto?"  
  
"Because he has Amara's favorite scrunchie."  
  
They both laughed for a moment until the lift suddenly stopped. The door opened revealing the café in front of them. Kitty and Rogue hopped out. They were finally at the top of the mountain. Rogue immediately raced to the edge and looked down excitedly with the breeze blowing against her cheeks. "You must be pretty excited Rogue." Rogue nodded as she buckled her feet onto her board. Kitty began doing the same. When they were both ready, Rogue turned to Kitty. "Yuh ready? "You set?" "GO!"  
They both snowboarded down the valley, avoiding all of the green lush trees. Kitty was giggling as she swerved left to right on her snowboard. When she opened her eyes, there was no sign of Rogue. Kitty turned her snowboard to make it stop and stayed in place for a second. Suddenly, a piercing scream echoed through the snow. Kitty unbuckled her snowboard from her feet, picked it up, and raced through the snow to find Rogue. The breeze became stronger, making it hard to see the path through the snow. Kitty brushed her hair back for a moment and saw someone walking past the trees.  
"Rogue?" 


	3. A Surprise Call

Hey again! I decided to start writing the third chapter now. I guess you can say I got bored again! Oh yeah, and I've found out when I'm leaving for my week vacation! I'm leaving on Thursday, August 7. and I'm coming back on August 12th! And you know what!? I'm gonna be in Hawaii on my birthday!! August 9th! No fair! I wanna stay here!! Waaaa!!  
  
Chapter Three: A Surprise Call  
  
Pietro was channel surfing while sitting on the King-sized bed him and Kitty were supposedly supposed to share. Of course, he didn't want to sleep with someone like Kitty Pryde. (She might be one of those girls that couldn't sleep without a goodnight kiss...Hmmmm. a good night kiss eh?) Pietro grinned at his thought until he shook his head in disbelief. (Why the hell am I thinking of her in THAT way?! I've been around Lance WAY too much..) Suddenly, the door bursted open, revealing a scared Todd running into the kitchen. Pietro leaped up and ran into the kitchen to find Todd shivering in his snowsuit.  
"What happened to you?" he asked sarcastically.  
"Lance is freakin' out yo!"  
Pietro turned to the door and saw Lance looked around evilly for the toad like mutant. He lashed his eyes towards Pietro who was grinning.  
"Wellspeakofthedevil."  
Lance shot him an evil look. "What?"  
"I said. what's up with you?" he asked innocently.  
Lance mumbled and stomped out of the cabin. Todd leaped from the kitchen and looked up at Pietro for a moment.  
"Ya' think I can hang out here for a while?"  
Pietro mumbled at the amphibian boy and walked into the bedroom to go channel surfing some more. Todd followed him and found him plopped on the bed clicking the remote quickly. He slowly crawled over to the large suitcases by the balcony and began digging through them. Todd looked through Kitty's stuff then through Pietro's.  
"Dang, you guys don't have any wicked gear up in here yo!"  
Pietro turned quickly to Todd and threw the VCR remote at him. "Get outta my case!"  
Suddenly, the phone rang. As Todd hopped up to get it, Pietro snatched it from its cradle and answered it.  
"Hello?"  
  
"Bonjour Magz boy. How's it goin'?"  
  
Pietro's eyes widened in surprise. "Remy? What the..why'd you call MY room!?"  
  
"Ohh, so Remy called da wrong number? Where's Rogue?"  
  
"She's off somewhere with Pryde."  
  
"You seem disappointed."  
  
"Me? Disappointed about some X-Geek? No way. I'm just hanging with Toad."  
  
"Well, Remy suggests you help him find Rogue."  
  
"And why?"  
  
"Just because."  
  
"I don't want to! I'm watching my show!"  
  
"Your show is Scooby Doo?"  
  
Pietro moved his eyes away from the phone and onto the television. There was Todd watching Scooby Doo. Pietro threw a pillow at him then turned back to the phone.  
"No, Todd's.........what a minute.how did you know that?"  
Then the door opened. Remy walked into the bedroom with his cell phone. He closed it and leaned against the wall towards Pietro.  
"You comin'." Remy took out a card and charged it up. "Or what?"  
Pietro sighed and walked into the bathroom with his turquoise snowsuit. Remy sat on the bed, took the remote and began clicking through until he found MTV with Jewel's Intuition song. A few seconds later, Pietro raced out and stopped at the front door with his snowboard.  
"I thought we were going to find Rogue. Not watch MTV."  
Remy clicked off the TV and walked towards Pietro as Todd hopped behind. Pietro glared at Todd, giving him a sign to get out of the room.  
"Fine, don't need to tell."  
After Todd left, Remy and Pietro left to go to the ski lift. 


	4. Close Encounters

Back again! I gotta question for you all. Does anyone know what's up with the menu selection for X-Men: Evolution? Everytime I go there, it's like, totally blank! Oh well, no time to worry about it! I have work do.  
  
Chapter Four: Close Encounters  
  
Kitty blocked her cold struck face from the swift blowing breezes as she stomped through the snow, trying to find Rogue. Her voice grew weak everytime she called.  
"Rogue! Rogue! Can you hear me!?"  
There was no answer except for the howls of the storming winds. Kitty walked on further until she collapsed. Her strength grew weakened as she tried to stay awake. For some reason, she felt so tired, so sleepy like she was up for two days or so. Her skin grew colder as she closed her eyes for a moment. Kitty opened her eyes slowly and saw the sky growing gray as if a blizzard was coming quickly. She stumbled back up and dragged her snowboard through the snow.  
"I'm coming Rogue! Just hold on!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain where Rogue and Kitty started, Pietro and Remy were already boarding down the hills, dodging every tree and rock. Pietro glanced over to Remy through his pale blue goggles and noticed him charging up a card for light as the gusts of wind blew towards them.  
"You wanna race!?" he shouted.  
Remy looked to Pietro with a sly grin. "Sure!"  
Suddenly, Pietro jumped a bit then dashed down the hill faster each time as Remy threw his card behind him. A blinding explosion struck, making Remy go faster with the impact. Pietro looked behind him and saw no sign of the Cajun. He snickered a bit until he turned to his right. There was Remy, waving a charged card at the silver haired speed demon.  
"Hey Magz boy! C'mere fer a second!"  
Pietro slid over to Remy as they both stopped in front of a tree. He shot the Cajun a rude look.  
"Why'd you stop? Oh, I get it, you knew you were gonna lose huh!?"  
Remy flashed the card in Pietro's face making him silent.  
"Don't be pointing your charged crap up in my face!" shouted Pietro as he moved Remy's hand away.  
"No, listen. You 'ear it?"  
Several cries and sniffles were heard nearby followed by some cursing. Pietro's eyes widened for a moment as Remy looked at him strangely.  
"Remy tinks Chere's in trouble."  
But before Remy could start going for Rogue, Pietro was already speeding down the hill. He shook his head with a smile.  
Pietro sped down the hill with his snowboard. He lifted his goggles and started to search for Kitty. (I sware, that was her voice! Gotta find her.)  
  
Kitty became slower as she grew more tired. Her vision grew blurry as the snow blew faster. Finally, when she couldn't hear the voice any longer, Kitty had given up. As she was about to fall to the ground, ready to fall asleep, she felt warm, steady arms holding, and bringing her up. Kitty turned and found herself in someone's arms. She rested her head on the person's chest and closed her eyes gently.  
"Don't get too comfortable Pryde."  
Kitty's eyes immediately shot open. She looked up and saw Pietro grinning at her. She shoved herself away, making her stumble a bit.  
"I don't...need your help Maximoff.so...**yawn** good night."  
Kitty was about to collapse again until Pietro dashed to the other side of her and caught her again in his arms. He looked down at her, expecting a smart remark from her. Instead, once again, he couldn't help but watch her sleep in his arms.  
"Remy tinks someone's in love."  
Pietro looked up and saw Remy carrying the first "damsel in distress". He glared at him as he lifted Kitty up.  
"No.I'm just helping her! She's gonna owe me anyway!" shouted Pietro with a slight blush.  
"Sure. now let's get goin' before we all get caught in the storm."  
  
As Pietro entered their cabin's bedroom, he heard a slamming sound then followed by some yelling. Pietro quickly placed Kitty on the bed and raced outside to see the commotion. There was Remy sitting on the ground as Rogue yelled at him.  
"How dare yuh touch me there!!"  
Remy grinned and laughed. "Remy just couldn't help himself."  
"Yuh have no right to even touch me!! And why are yuh here anyway!!?"  
"What..Chere' don't want Remy here?"  
Rogue glared at him angrily as he stood up. Remy shrugged and started to walk off.  
"Fine den, if Chere' don't want Remy here, den Remy will leave."  
Rogue stood in place, making her glare turn into an innocent look. She didn't mean to hurt the Cajun's feelings. He seemed so disappointed.  
"Wait! Remy wait!"  
Remy stopped in his tracks as Rogue grabbed his arm. He turned a bit, just enough to see Rogue's gray eyes.  
"Yuh can come in fer a while."  
They stood there for a moment. Remy decided to walk into Rogue's cabin just to enjoy her company. As Rogue entered, Remy followed close behind. Pietro shrugged disappointedly.  
"Guess the show's over."  
As he started inside.  
"REMY!! AH THOUGHT AH TOLD YUH NOT TO TOUCH MAH ASS!!"  
"Remy couldn't resist!!"  
Pietro snickered and slammed the door shut. "Horny bastard."  
  
Pietro quickly stopped when he saw Kitty lying on the bed peacefully. He quietly walked over to the other side of the bed and watched her sleep. Pietro suddenly realized that the remote was missing. He started looking for it under the bed, by the television until he saw it in Kitty's hand.  
"Hmm, I wonder how it got there."  
Pietro placed his hand on the remote and gently tugged it until Kitty suddenly pulled back. She shot up and tugged the remote harder.  
  
"Gimme the remote Pryde!"  
  
"You already had it like, once!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"Give it up!" Pietro pulled on the remote.  
  
"Never! It's mine now!" Kitty pulled back.  
  
Pietro looked behind Kitty slightly and pointed towards the balcony.  
  
"LOOK! It's Paul Walker!!"  
  
Kitty quickly turned, not letting go of the remote. "WHERE!?"  
  
Suddenly, Pietro tugged on the remote making Kitty thrust herself to him which made him collapse to the ground. Pietro opened his eyes and found himself on top of Kitty. Her eyes were narrowed evilly on Pietro's sapphire eyes. Suddenly, her evil glare turned into her sweet innocent look. Their faces grew close, making their noses touch. They both closed their eyes as their lips touched for a brief moment, making the moment last forever. At least that what it seemed like to them. Slowly they broke free and their noses were centimeters apart. Pietro's warm smile slowly turned to a devilish grin.  
"You know you want me." He whispered.  
Kitty's eyes widened in fear as she slipped away from him and threw the remote at his eye. Pietro quickly shot up, yelling in pain.  
"Oh shit!! Dammit!!"  
Kitty tossed her back against a wall, taking a quick breather until she realized Pietro was in pain. She rushed over helping him sit on the bed.  
"Oh my gawd, I'm so sorry Pietro!! I didn't mean to hit you with the remote!!"  
Pietro kept his eyes shut tight as Kitty tried to move his hand away from his right eye. She grew irritated.  
"Pietro!! Lemme see!!" She pulled gently, but Pietro wouldn't move his hand. "Fine then, if you won't let me see it, then I'm going to like, go find an ice pack."  
Kitty stood up slowly, never taking her eyes off Pietro and ran over into the kitchen. She began digging around, trying to find some ice. Instead she found a bucket of ice in the very back. Kitty reached for it and pulled it out carefully. Then she grabbed a Ziploc bag and poured some ice cubes in it. After she zipped it up, Kitty ran back to Pietro and gently placed her hand on Pietro's arm.  
"You know I can't help you until you let me see your eye." She said gently.  
Pietro opened one eye and looked at Kitty. "Yeah so you can shove that ice pack in my eye!?"  
Kitty sighed and looked at him. "Please Pietro? Just lemme see."  
He sighed and looked at Kitty's eyes. He could tell she was truly sorry so he dropped his hand onto the bed. Kitty tipped her head a bit.  
"Is it that bad?" he asked.  
Kitty placed the Ziploc bag on it and smiled warmly. "No, it's just a little red."  
Pietro smacked her hand away as he held the pack to his eye. Kitty suddenly was on a guilt trip. She felt like she just killed someone for a moment. (Why am I suddenly caring for this playboy jerk anyway? He doesn't deserve it!) Kitty quickly snapped out her thoughts and stood up.  
"Fine, if you wanna be that way, then I'll be in the kitchen!"  
With that, Kitty walked off angrily as Pietro laid on the bed. He mumbled to himself for a moment and closed his eyes.  
  
Now was that good or what!? I thought it was funny when Pietro got smacked in the eye with the remote. Also the part where Remy kept grabbing Rogue's arse. That was frickin hilarious! Anyways, I need to come up with some new stuff for the next chapter. I'll talk to you all then! Oh and comments and reviews please and thanx! 


	5. All Those Memories

Hey there! Thanx for all the reviews you all gave me! Oh, and for the person that asked why didn't Pietro use his speed to move away from the remote. you'll find out in this chapter! So, enjoy!  
  
Chapter Five: All Those Memories  
  
Pietro woke up feeling a bit dizzy for a moment as he looked around the room. Nothing really changed instead of the large piles of new clothes. He looked through the pile and found an invitation for the winter ball that takes place inside the mansion high up the mountain. Quickly, he tossed the invitation back on the pile and ran over to the large mirror. Pietro noticed his eye wasn't as red as before so he seemed fine.  
"Still lookin' good." He said with relief.  
Then the door slammed shut and Kitty walked into the bedroom with a large bag. She unzipped her coat and glanced at Pietro who was still looking in the mirror.  
"I see you're feeling better."  
Pietro glanced over to her and noticed she was shivering a bit. He walked away from the mirror and looked at what was inside the bag. Inside was a black Asian mini dress with gold twisting streaks and a large gem like button near the neck making a loop.  
  
"You went out in the snow for a dress like that?"  
  
Kitty glared at the silver haired boy. "It was worth it! I'm going to the winter ball."  
  
"And how did you get an invitation? Did you steal it?"  
  
"No, I was invited! I got by the front door thank you very much!"  
  
Pietro thought for a moment and gazed down at the card.  
  
"Whatever. Have fun Pryde. I'm going snowboarding."  
  
Kitty quickly stepped in front of Pietro making him stop in his tracks.  
  
"No, I'm going snowboarding! You stay here!"  
  
Suddenly, Remy came bursting inside the room. He was wearing his usual with his black snowboard.  
  
"How 'bout we all go?" he asked.  
  
Kitty and Pietro glared daggers at him. "Do you EVER knock?!" they shouted in unison.  
  
Remy looked at them both and grinned evilly at Pietro. His face was tinted pink a bit until Kitty went over and grabbed her snowboard.  
  
"I'm going." Kitty said proudly.  
  
When she left the cabin, Remy leaned against the wall as Pietro walked over to his snowboard.  
  
"Hmm hmm, Remy tinks someone's in love again!"  
  
"How can you think that? Me.with Pryde!!?" Pietro started to panic.  
  
"Oh come on Magz boy.ya' gotta have some stuff ya' like 'bout Kitty."  
  
Pietro began to think to himself. (Well, she has nice eyes, her voice is nice.her hair is really pretty. She has good taste I guess......GAWD! Why am I thinking those things!!?)  
  
"Nope, nothing. Plus, she hates my guts. So she doesn't like me, I don't like her."  
  
Remy shrugged and followed Pietro out the cabin door.  
  
Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain, Kitty was looking at the mansion where the winter ball was to be with Rogue. They both sat on the black bench by the sidewalk near the ski lift as it grew dark.  
"Rogue, what do you like, do when you can't stop thinking about someone?" whispered Kitty as her breath turned silver at the sun-setting sky.  
Rogue sniffled a bit and stood up. "Ah was gonna ask yuh the same, but Ah guess we're both stuck on it." She walked towards the steep end and looked down. "Yuh wanna go now?"  
Kitty stood up and walked up beside Rogue. "I guess. There's nothing else to do."  
Suddenly, a strong breeze knocked Kitty over a bit making her shove Rogue down the steep hill. Kitty stumbled back up to regain focus and saw Rogue sliding down the hill unbalanced on her snowboard.  
"Kitty!! Help meh!!"  
Kitty buckled herself down to her board and began sliding down. The shivering cold breezes made Kitty's skin crawl as her hair flew back wildly. Suddenly, as she was getting closer to Rogue, she felt herself lunging over her board and flying into Rogue who was ahead of her. They both rolled down the hillside, blocking their cold faces from the piercing snow and rocks. When they stopped rolling, Rogue and Kitty bashed into a large rock making them stop in place. They sat up and noticed themselves in a large cave that was all black with snow as the floor. Kitty stood up as she noticed large ice crystals on the roof. Her eyes glittered a bit as Rogue jumped up angrily.  
"Why'd yuh push meh!!?"  
"I didn't push you!! The wind knocked me over!"  
Rogue sat down on an ice cold rock as Kitty continued to examine the crystals. They were in many different colors. Black, white-ish, diamond like. She sat down ahead of Rogue and looked down, kicking the snow at her boots.  
"Rogue?"  
  
"Hmm?" she seemed angered a bit.  
  
"What would you say if....never mind."  
  
"No, tell meh. Whut's on yer mind?"  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking."  
  
They were both silent for a moment until Kitty removed an icicle from the roof and looked at it.  
  
"So, whut did Pietro do when he saw yuh come in wit all the bags?"  
  
"'You went out in the snow for a dress like that?"' she mocked.  
  
Rogue snickered a bit. "Sure sounds like 'im."  
  
"Yeah, I think I like, deserved some of his comments though. Well, the bad ones."  
  
"Why? Yuh didn't do anything to 'im."  
  
"I threw the remote at him." She whispered feeling guilty.  
  
"Big whoop Kitty!"  
  
"In his eye."  
  
Rogue grew silent and began to imagine Pietro's eye being all messed up.  
  
"That's good Kitty. Real good. He did deserve it though yuh know?"  
  
"I know but like, I felt like I just murdered someone. I felt really bad."  
  
"Why'd you throw the remote at him in the first place?"  
  
Meanwhile, in the Café.....  
  
"Because I landed on top of her when we were fighting over it." Mumbled Pietro as he sipped his hot chocolate.  
  
Remy laughed a little and looked at Pietro for him to continue. "So why didn't you move? You are the fast one no?"  
  
"She caught me by surprise. She just slipped out of the way and I wasn't paying attention."  
  
Remy snickered, imagining the whole scene happening.  
  
"Hmm, Remy tinks someone enjoyed that moment."  
  
Pietro leaned back in his chair and threw Remy a stupid look. "No."  
  
He raised an eyebrow as Pietro sighed in embarrassment. "Fine, I did." Pietro sat back up and looked at Remy with a sly grin. "And what's with you and Rogue's ass?"  
  
Remy shook his head and placed his arms on the table. "Dunno. But Remy tinks you have a thing for Kitty."  
  
Pietro looked shocked. "How many times do I have to tell you!?"  
  
He sighed in disappointment and stood up. "Less get goin'."  
  
Pietro stood up and followed him out until they ran into the rest of the brotherhood. He shot them all a serious look as if he didn't want to talk to them.  
  
"Whut up guys? Tell me, what are you losers doin' here?" (Anyone recognize that line? I rearranged it a bit!!)  
Todd gave Pietro a quick smile then hopped off into he café with Freddy. Lance stood in place, in front of Pietro and Remy who were ready to snowboard off.  
"Did you hear the news?"  
They shook their heads.  
"Everyone's saying that some girls are stuck in some abandoned and haunted cavern down below the mountain. Real exciting huh?"  
Pietro shot him a dumb-founded look. "And WHY are you telling us this?"  
"Figured you wanted to get some damsels in distress. But guess not. See ya' later."  
Remy looked to Pietro for a moment. "Maybe.. just maybe Chere's dere?"  
The silver haired boy sighed and placed his snowboard by the shelf where everyone else's was.  
"Yeah, yeah, we gotta go check."  
  
Back at the Cavern........  
  
"Yuh guys kissed!? Oh mah gawd, Pietro kissed yuh!?" shouted Rogue.  
  
Kitty guessed that Rogue was extremely happy for some reason.  
  
"But it was just an accident Rogue. Don't like, jump to conclusions."  
  
"Ah think he likes yuh."  
  
"Or he's just a sex craving monkey boy."  
  
"Or he likes yuh!"  
  
"Urrrrr, just be quiet!" (And she thought Amara was annoying.) "What have you like, been eating Rogue?"  
  
"Well, Remy lemme try some of his."  
  
"Thought so." (Oh boy, she drank some of Remy's champagne again..)  
  
Suddenly, a strange noise was heard from the rock behind Rogue. They stood up, alarmed by the loud noise and headed over to the rock. "Sheesh, my shoulder still hurts from our fall." Whispered Kitty as she phased through the rock to see. Kitty scanned the area for a moment and saw a sign over on the other side. She phased back over and turned to Rogue. "There's a sign back there. Come on." They linked arms and phased through together. Rogue walked over to the sign and read it aloud. "Black Ice Cavern. Warning, haunted and shaft may collapse." Kitty grew iffy for a moment. Knowing that the cavern my collapse anytime give her second thoughts of what they were going to do. "Rogue, like, I don't know. Maybe we should just go back out and-" "Oh come on Kitty! Let's just explore a bit." They headed deeper into the cavern and saw the most beautiful icicles they've ever seen. To them, they almost seemed like diamonds. Rogue moved up a little further until they found a circle of rocks to sit on. "Let's hang out here fer a while."  
  
Kitty sat down ahead of Rogue again and looked up at the icicles.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Are yuh takin' anyone to the ball?"  
  
Kitty moved her eyes away from the icicles and saw Rogue lying on the rocks sleepily. "No, why?" Rogue's gray eyes moved from the wall and down to the floor. "Ah dunno. Whut would yuh do if Pietro asked yuh to go wit 'im?" She gave her a strange look. "He would never do that. I mean, we're like rivals. You know, like, him and Evan." "Yuh didn't answer mah question." Kitty sighed and laid on the rocks like Rogue did. Thinking of ways to get out of the conversation they were having. Kitty suddenly felt her heart beating a little faster when Pietro came to mind. A quick remembering image appeared in her mind when they kissed. "Kitty, yuh alright? Ah didn't mean ta strike a nerve if Ah did." Her voice became a little more gentle, more soft. "No, it's alright." She moved her hand down and began to trace in the snow. "Well, personally, I don't know. He'll probably use me or something." They were both silent again. Rogue felt a small feeling of guilt when she heard Kitty sniffle.  
  
"Kitty?"  
  
"..yes?"  
  
"Yuh like 'im huh?"  
  
Kitty sat up. "Am I that obvious Rogue? I am really?"  
  
Rogue sat up looking straight at Kitty. She could tell that she was truly being serious.  
  
"A little."  
  
Kitty stood up and walked around a bit. Rogue sat in place and watched her look at the icicles. She felt a little guilty again.  
"We've known the brotherhood for how long now?" whispered Kitty.  
"Long time." Responded Rogue as she moved a strand of white hair behind her ear. "Ah'm gonna get some sleep. It's gettin' late."  
Kitty nodded and laid back down on her side of the rocks. The whole time she was trying to sleep, Pietro kept popping into her mind. She couldn't get rid of him.  
  
Well, there you go! We've already discovered that Kitty finally admitted to Rogue about her feelings for Pietro! What's next you ask? Hmm. for me to know, and you to read and find out!! Reviews/comments please and thanx! 


	6. Search and Rescue

**yawn** Man am I tired or what!? Well, I've decided to update now. I know it's late and all but I just came up with some plans for this story. I'm expecting it to be a little longer than Fallen Angels. Okay, time to write!  
  
Chapter Six: Search and Rescue  
  
"We looked everywhere Remy. We looked in the café, we looked in all of our rooms, we checked the gift shop, hell! We even checked the lingerie store by the mini mall!"  
"Day had sum good stuff ova dere." said Remy mixed with a laugh.  
Pietro slumped down in his chair. They were both back at the café where they first looked. Everything was getting dull since it was getting late. Pietro glanced at his watch.  
"It's midnight. And it's frickin' cold out there. I definitely don't think Pryde would be there."  
Remy shot Pietro a glaring look as he stood up. "We're gonna go check whether ya' like it or not."  
  
Meanwhile, back at Black Ice Cavern..  
  
Kitty felt like her life was slipping away at the very moment. She didn't want to move since she was already shivering, she felt no need to get up and do nothing. Her eyes glanced over to Rogue who was tossing and turning in her sleep. She bent her head down a little bit, trying to stick her lips and nose underneath her coat. But it was no use. She began to grow weak from the thought of sleeping in a place like this. Suddenly, a loud roar echoed through the cave, making some icicles stab to the snowed ground. The girls shot up, and looked from where they started. A shadow lurked around.  
"R-Rogue..l-let's m-move somewhere." chattered Kitty as she stood up slowly.  
Rogue nodded and started moving behind them until Kitty phased them through a large rock. They looked around for a moment and saw a large gap by the wall and rock.  
"Yuh don't think he'll come through do yuh?"  
Another roar echoed through making several rocks fall. Then the girls started running when they saw the large rock moving. As they ran deeper into the cave, the shadow kept moving on. Passing every obstacle Kitty and Rogue would go through. When they were going to stop for a break, a roar caused a large rock to fall on Rogue, knocking her straight to the ground. Kitty rushed to her side, trying to wake her up.  
"Rogue!! W-wake up!! He's gonna get us.if we don't like, move!"  
Rogue was knocked out alright. She wouldn't move or anything as Kitty shook her a little harder. The shadow was lurking closer each second. Her heart began to beat faster as the shadow roared and scowled.  
"Rogue please! I'm not leaving you behind!"  
Kitty pushed herself against a wall, trying to calm herself as tears slowly slid down her cheeks. (Where's Pietro when you need him most!!?)  
  
Back with Maximoff and LeBeau.  
  
They stood upon the peak, looking down. Remy pointed out some snow mobiles that could fit two people in one. Luckily, there were two of them. Pietro immediately took the silver and black one as Remy hopped onto the green and turquoise one. They both turned on the lights and looked down the peak once more.  
"You actually think they're down there?" mumbled Pietro as he pulled his goggles on.  
Remy took his sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. "Yep. It's de only place we didn't look."  
A grin came across Pietro's lips as they raced down as fast as the snowmobiles could. Remy looked over to Pietro.  
"How is dis thing easy to control!?"  
Pietro laughed as he stroked a hand through his hair. "It's like jet skiing!"  
The Cajun sighed and followed the speed demon down the hill. The winds became more harsh as the snow started to fade away. It couldn't have been more clearer for a strange night like this. Suddenly, Pietro swerved around and stopped at the cavern entrance.  
  
Inside the cavern...  
  
Kitty slammed her fists to the ground, ready to give up all hope. She knew she couldn't phase through. She'd just end up leaving Rogue behind or they'll end back up in the snow. Plus, Pietro wouldn't even bother to come save her. She knew he couldn't possibly like someone like her, Kitty Pryde. He just thinks too much of himself anyway.  
"Come out come out wherever you are!!"  
Kitty's eyes widened when the shadowed was just several feet away. She closed her eyes tight, knowing that anytime now, she'll be injured or something. Finally, she stood up and raced through the shadow. When Kitty turned to attack, a fist came flying at her stomach, knocking her into the large rock. She could barely breathe. That punch wasn't like any other. She winced as she tired to take deep breaths. Kitty slumped down to the snowed ground, knowing she couldn't defeat someone with such brute strength. Suddenly, an explosion was heard ahead of her. Kitty opened her eyes a bit and saw a dark shadow crouching in front of her. She shook and pushed herself against the rock.  
"Get away from me!! Leave me alone!!" she cried.  
She felt warm hands tightening on her arms as she kept her eyes closed, thinking that her death was coming quickly.  
"Kitty, open your eyes!"  
She slowly opened her eyes and saw Pietro sitting in front of her. Kitty looked at him for a moment and noticed he was really concerned. Not like his usual 'I'm better than any of you!' attitude. She threw herself into his arms, trying to calm her nerves.  
"Pietro, I'm so glad you came! I don't know what would happen if you didn't."  
"Hey Magz boy, we betta' get outta here. Sabertooth won't stay down fer long."  
Remy lifted Rogue into his arms as Pietro helped Kitty up. They all ran out of the cavern and hopped onto the snowmobiles. Pietro helped Kitty on as Remy already drove up the hill just a little ahead of them. Quickly, they sped up with the Cajun and Southern Belle.  
"Hey, Ummmm I think we better like, speed up." Shouted Kitty.  
Pietro looked behind them and saw Sabertooth with his own little snowmobile coming closer to them. He shifted the gears and sped up ahead of Remy's.  
"We'll meet you at the cabins!"  
Remy waved and charged up a handful of cards. Kitty stared behind, watching Remy throw cards at Sabertooth as he collapsed to the cold snow. She couldn't think of anyway to thank them.  
  
Finally, they stopped in front of the cabin and hopped off of the snowmobile. Kitty stumbled a little, wincing at the pain in her stomach.  
"He got you good."  
Kitty looked up angrily at Pietro who was grinning devilishly. She turned her head aside and walked into the cabin. The silver haired boy followed her inside and watched her fall onto the couch, exhausted from what had happen. As Kitty kept her eyes closed for a moment, Pietro watched her try and sleep. Suddenly, she opened one eye and looked at him evilly.  
"You know, your staring isn't like, helping."  
  
He got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving Kitty on the couch.  
  
"You know how to cook don't you?"  
  
He shot her a dumb look.  
  
"Then who like, cooks for you!?"  
  
"Oh, Freddy does all that. Do you know how?"  
  
Kitty nodded as she sat up. "Yeah."  
  
"Then make yourself useful Pryde and make some."  
  
"Why don't you use that microwavable crap in the cupboard?" she mumbled.  
  
"I don't feel like it."  
  
"5 year old." She mumbled angrily.  
  
"What'd you call me Pryde?"  
  
"You heard me Maximoff! You have the tolerance of a 5 year old!"  
  
"You're getting' me really ticked off Pryde. Now, cook something!!"  
  
"No! Use the microwavable stuff! If you want something, then like, get it!!"  
  
"You're so damn lucky I saved your ass back there!"  
  
"Why didn't you just leave me then!? Why didn't you!!?"  
  
Pietro grew silent. He couldn't come up with any reasons except.  
  
"Remy made me. We heard from Lance that some girls were caught in Black Ice Cavern."  
  
Kitty stood up, she knew Pietro would say that. Remy was one of those guys with charm and had that caring vibe. But from the look of Pietro, he was snobby. Maybe even inhumane if you think about it. She walked into the kitchen and took out the microwavable pasta from the cupboard and handed to it Pietro. "Is that your only reason Pietro?" her voice grew softer.  
  
Pietro looked to the side for a moment, trying to avoid Kitty's eyes. As he was about to place the box down, Kitty kissed him lightly on the lips and walked out of the cabin. Pietro quickly placed the box down and opened the cabin door to see Kitty walking over to Rogue's cabin. Suddenly, something ran into him, making him fall down to the floor. The door slammed shut as Kitty hopped up, breathing heavily. "What the hell!?" he shouted as he backed up. Kitty looked back for a moment. "I guess you can say, that we're like, stuck in here for a while." Pietro stopped for a moment and shifted himself to the counter. "What? Whadda you mean we're stuck here?" "We're stuck okay!! The doors are totally blocked with snow and I can't like, find Rogue or Remy anywhere!" She slumped to the ground, trying not to panic as Pietro sighed. (Oh boy, I'm stuck inside this cabin with one person I'd regret to ever be partners with..............)  
  
Oh fancy, now they're stuck inside the cabin together! If you wanna know what had happened, you have to wait for an update! Well, the usual please and thanx! 


	7. Snowbound Drunken Fever

Well, I'm back with the seventh chapter! Yay for us! I'd really like to thank everyone who's given me some ideas for my story! I'm trying to remember them so I can use them all for my story. Or maybe at least combine them together. But, anyways, on with the story before I bore you to death!  
  
Chapter Seven: Snowbound Drunken Fever  
  
"So what are we gonna do?" asked Kitty lazily.  
Pietro gazed over at the clock. It was 1:00 already. The glowing dim lights made things a little too comfortable for them as Kitty laid on the couch while Pietro sat in front of it.  
"Hey, Remy left some of his stuff in here when he last came."  
Pietro quickly grabbed it from Kitty's hand and took a big gulp of it. Her eyes narrowed on the speed demon as he turned to her.  
"Well, since we're going to be here alone all night, might as well have a party or something."  
She shot him a dumb look and walked into the bedroom. Before she could enter, she heard Pietro take another drink.  
"I wouldn't be like, surprised if you got drunk or something. I'm gonna go change."  
Kitty closed her eyes for a moment.  
"Lemmecomewithyou!"  
She shot her eyes open and saw Pietro leaning on the wall in front her, blocking the way. She phased through him and stopped at the bed.  
"No way! See! You're like, drunk already! Now."  
Kitty slammed the door shut and quickly locked it. Pietro now wished that he had phasing powers like her. Suddenly, a shriek came from the bedroom. He turned and was once again ran over by Kitty who was wearing her long pastel pink fleece pants and beige bra. He quickly stood up and turned to her. A slight grin came across his lips.  
"What's wrong with you?"  
"L-Lance is in there! And so is Todd, and Wanda!"  
Pietro leaped up and looked into the bedroom. There was Wanda, shielding her eyes and hiding in the closet from a very happy Todd. And over by the balcony was Lance.  
"What the hell are you guys doing in MY cabin!?"  
Kitty quickly cut in. "What do you mean 'MY' cabin!?"  
"Hey yo! This is MY cabin! I invited Lance 'n' Wanda in!" shouted Todd.  
"Then where is all your stuff Toad!?" replied Pietro.  
Todd took a glance around. He looked to the drawer, and saw nothing of his. Then he looked to the bathroom and saw a bar of soap.  
"Ohh, you're right yo. Oops."  
"Oops is right! Now, since we're stuck in here, we have to have your stupid party with them."  
Pietro began to rethink. Todd, and Lance gave him the "please" looks so he shrugged in agreement. Kitty pointed everyone out of the bedroom and into the living room for her to get dressed.  
  
A couple minutes later, Kitty went out of the bedroom to find everyone drinking and watching fear factor on the television. She stood in place for a second, noticing that Wanda was too drowzee to even notice Todd was scooting closer to her every minute.  
"Hey Pryde, have a sip! It won't kill ya'!"  
She looked to Pietro. She could tell he was drunk enough to probably jump off of a bridge and pretend he's a merman.  
"No thanks. I'm gonna make some frappuchinos."  
Pietro shot Kitty a dumb look. "Or are you too good to try?"  
Kitty gritted her teeth and snatched the bottle from Pietro. After a couple sips, she handed him back the bottle. He grinned, expecting a smart remark from her. As Kitty walked towards the kitchen, she stopped and turned to Pietro.  
"Lemme have some more."  
  
Before they all knew it, they were partying like they never would before. Todd's new favorite song by junior senior was playing loud, making the cabin shake a little as they all danced.  
"Everbuhdee! Come on and move yo feet! Now everybuhdee! Whoa whoa whoa!" sang Todd was he hopped around eating a pixie stick.  
Pietro looked over to Kitty who was dancing around with Wanda. He'd never seen her dance before. Of course, he was mesmerized. Her hips moved from side to side as her ponytail bobbed wildly. Pietro dashed over to the kitchen and began digging through the bag of pixie sticks.  
"Hey yo! Less go gamblin'!" announced Todd as he sat on the couch.  
Pietro looked over and noticed everyone throwing in five dollar bills. He raced over and threw in a ten. Kitty gave him a suspenseful look.  
"I'm feelin' lucky tonight!" he exclaimed proudly.  
  
Lance laughed. "You always say that."  
  
"Gimme another drink of that."  
  
"So, we're gonna bet on who can survive the longest in the fridge right?" asked Lance.  
Kitty gulped another drink of Remy's "champagne". At least that was what Remy called it. He said it was his own creation.  
  
"Yeah, me 'n' Todd's gonna do it." Said Wanda as she pushed Todd into the kitchen.  
  
Kitty looked at Wanda for a moment and walked over to the radio. She turned on the music and turned it up a bit. She began dancing until she grew tired. As Todd climbed into the fridge, Pietro began timing while watching Kitty dance some more. (She dances, wow, she's better than... what were their names again?) Suddenly, the techno song stopped. Heads turned to see Kitty leaning on the shelf breathing hard. Without thinking, Pietro dashed over as she stumbled a bit. Lance began to panic.  
"Is she alright!?"  
  
"She's fine! Gawd, don't worry, she's just worn out."  
  
Wanda gazed at the clock in the kitchen. It blinked a neon green 2:15. She yawned for a moment and walked away from the fridge as Todd began to squeeze out. "Maybe we all should get some sleep." "But!!" pleaded Pietro as he helped Kitty onto the couch. "WE'RE ALL GOING TO SLEEP." Shouted Wanda forcefully. Everyone was silent as they moved around, trying to find some place to sleep. Pietro lifted Kitty back up and walked towards the bedroom. Todd tried to hop through until Pietro threw an empty soda can at him. "Not so fast Toad. This is MY room." He mumbled. Todd shot him a strange look. "Then why's Kitty goin' in wit ya'?"  
Pietro shot him an evil look, making him back up and walk back to Wanda. He walked in and slammed the door shut, leaving the others still searching. Pietro carefully placed the sleeping Kitty down on the bed as he sat restlessly on the couch. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.  
  
This chapter.....was weirder than I thought it would be. I never actually expected it to be this way but oh well. **yawn** I'm tired too. I need some caffeine or something. **reaches for some soda and sugar cubes** Now, I'll be hyped up tonight so expect another chapter soon. Plus Pietro and I have a movie night tonight. **Pietro grins** I know exactly what you're thinking Pietro. Well, you know the drill. Thanx for reading and reviewing! 


	8. Pietro's Challenge

Here's the next chapter!! Yay!! **eats some pixie sticks**  
  
Chapter Eight: Pietro's Challenge  
  
Pietro woke up for some strange reason. His eyes moved over to the digital clock. It blinked 4:00 as he stood up and stretched. He looked over to the bed and saw no sign of Kitty. He rushed over, grabbed his jacket and dashed out of the cabin. It seemed strange that all of the snow was finally moved over. Pietro walked around a bit. He didn't know why he was looking for Kitty, he just decided to. Figured there was nothing to do. He walked towards the shadows and heard faint sniffling. Pietro turned to his left and saw Kitty standing in front of a frozen lake. She had no coat or jacket on. Not even a blanket. Just her pastel blue fleece spagetthei strapped tank top with pastel pink fleece pants. He walked towards her and noticed her slightly turning her head to the side.  
"Kitty? What are you doing out here? It's frickin' cold out here!" he said with a slight laugh.  
She smiled a bit and turned back around as Pietro walked over to her. Kitty's hair was finally down again, making the cold breezes blow it gently.  
"Thinking." She whispered.  
  
Pietro sat down on a bench behind her. "About?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"How can you think about nothing?"  
  
"I just am!"  
  
"No, really. What are you thinking about?"  
  
She grew silent as she pulled a strand of hair back. Another breeze came by making her shiver a bit.  
  
"About the ball tonight."  
  
Pietro remembered what she was talking about. He shifted sides on the bench and looked at Kitty from a new angle. "Are you taking anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
He felt a bit guilty for a moment and stood up. He walked over to Kitty and kicked a rock into the frozen lake. "Then I'll take you." Kitty looked at him for a moment. She knew exactly what was going to happen. "No thanks."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're just gonna be hanging... never mind."  
  
Kitty began walking inside, leaving Pietro outside. He looked at her surprisingly. He knew any girl would do anything to go a ball with him. But why not Kitty? A slight grin came across his lips. "Seems to me. I have a challenge!" Pietro followed Kitty inside afterwards to find her sleeping on the couch. He thought for a moment. Thinking of ways he could get Kitty to come with him to the ball tonight. He yawned and walked quietly into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. He knew he should first get his beauty sleep.  
  
At twelve o' clock, mostly everyone was awake. Kitty and Wanda were in the kitchen making blueberry pancakes while Todd and Lance watched television. "So are you taking anyone tonight?" asked Wanda as she poured orange juice into some glasses.  
  
"I'm not planning on it. But Pietro asked me last night."  
  
"He wanted to take you? What'd you say?"  
  
"I said no."  
  
Wanda let out a laugh and placed the glasses on the table. "That's good."  
  
"How's that like, good Wanda?"  
  
Before Wanda could answer, a knock was at the door. She moved away from the table and opened the door to find Rogue at the door. She welcomed her inside as Kitty watched them. "Kitty, are yuh alright from last night?" She nodded for a moment and looked to the bedroom. There was Pietro walking out with his hair slightly messed up. She blushed for a moment as she flopped the pancakes on a large plate. "What about you and Remy? Are you guys okay?" Rogue nodded as she sat at the table where everyone sat. Pietro went into the kitchen for a moment and watched Kitty continue to place the pancakes on the plate. "So Kitty, what are you doing tonight?" Kitty walked over to the table, placing the plate down. "No." His eyes widened as he stood in the kitchen. (She read me like a book.. Oh well) They all grabbed their pancakes on their own plates with their glasses of orange juice and moved somewhere. But Pietro had something else in mind. He quickly grabbed a pancake, and started to eat it as he walked back into the bedroom. He gazed around for a moment, trying to find someway to bring Kitty to the dance. Pietro walked over to the nightstand, gazing by the couch until suddenly Kitty popped inside. A small faint sound came as if something dropped. "Pietro? Aren't you like, gonna eat out here?" she asked sweetly. He shook his head. "Not hungry right now." Kitty shrugged and left. Pietro looked down and saw a periwinkle colored notebook titled: Kitty's Journal. A grin came across his lips as he picked it up and looked through it. He stopped at the back page when he noticed a strange heading.  
*Kitty's List* *Has to have good grades *Nice bod *Not too serious *Hot (like duh!) *Sense of style *Likes to Travel *Not so lazy *Helpful  
  
Pietro stared at the list for a moment while streaking his fingers through his silver hair. (Hmmm.. I have A's and B's. Of course I have a nice figure. I'm not serious all the time. No shit I'm hot! ..I have a sense of style. I like to travel! What the hell else would I do with my speed? .Dunno bout that lazy thing. I'm not too lazy. I'm helpful! I helped her in the cavern! Perfect! Now I just have to prove it to her.) He walked back out and saw everyone getting ready to go out. Pietro walked over to Kitty who was ready to take her shower. She carried her clothes into the bathroom making sure she walked right past Pietro. "Hey Kitty! Whatcha doin'?" (This isn't gonna work.) She shot him a dumb look and phased through the bathroom door. "I'm like, taking a shower!" Pietro sighed and walked out to the living room and decided to try some channel surfing until Kitty got out. Of course, he needed to take a shower too.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Kitty came out to the living room with her towel still on. She walked around, searching for her vanilla lip-gloss. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Pietro stopped Kitty in her tracks. She clutched her towel knot tight as Pietro leaned in towards her. "Y-yes Pietro?" she whispered. He pulled out a paper from his back pocket and flashed it to her. "I bet my grades are better than yours Pryde!" Pietro dashed behind her as she snatched the paper from him. (Mmm, she smells like strawberries!) "Hmmm, let's see. you have a B+ in math. I have a B. You have a B in social studies. I have an A. In science, I have an A you have an A. In the electives, you have a B. I have an A. What does that tell you?" With that, she tossed the report card behind her making Pietro catch it. He smiled warmly as he dashed in front of her again. "They're good huh?" "Sure. They're good. But I did better."  
  
Finally, five minutes later, Pietro hatched up another plan to get Kitty. She was dressed and was brushing her hair in front of the large mirror. "Have you ever been to France?" Kitty jumped up a little when she saw Pietro behind her. She quickly turned to find him staring at her eagerly. "N-no. Have you?" "Why yes I have Pryde. Have you ever been to Africa?" "No." "I haven't. but I'm planning on it." Kitty giggled for a moment and began putting on her lip-gloss. A sweet scent of mocha vanilla filled the air. "How come I have a feeling." she closed the lid to her lip-gloss and looked up at Pietro. "That you're up to something?" Pietro laughed. "How could you think I'm up to something!?" Kitty fixed her black turtle neck and patted her light blue stretch jeans which showed how her legs were perfectly fit. "Well, I'm going outside now."  
She left the bedroom as Pietro dashed into the bathroom for his shower. 


	9. A Wish Come True

Yummy! I'd like to thank whoever gave me the energy drink and pixie sticks!! I'm ready to stay up and write all night!! :) Here's the next chapter!  
  
Chapter Nine: A Wish Come True  
  
"Oh crap!! I forgot my cell phone in the bathroom!" shouted Kitty as she phased through the front door. Lance and Rogue stayed outside building snowmen while Wanda and Todd went back to their cabins. Kitty rushed through the kitchen and raced into the bedroom. She stopped for a moment and phased right through the bathroom. Before Kitty could even grab her cell phone, she backed out the door gasping for air.  
"Don't you know how to knock Pryde!?" shouted Pietro as he grabbed his shirt.  
Kitty blushed for a quick moment and snapped right back at him. "Well you shouldn't be in the bathroom this long anyway! You take longer than me!"  
  
"Well someone had to use my liquid soap!"  
  
"It smelt like vanilla sugar! I decided to try it!"  
  
They both paused, staring at each other for a moment. Pietro huffed and pulled his shirt on. Kitty looked at him strangely. She never had seen Pietro with his bangs down. He looked almost like a sad rabbit. "Have you seen my cell?" she asked. Pietro searched for a moment and handed her a midnight blue cell phone with silver stars on it. Kitty grabbed it out of his hand and flipped it open. "Kitty, how come you won't let me take you to the---"  
  
"Sorry Pietro! Gotta go!" Pietro stood for a moment and looked into the mirror. He continued to wonder why Kitty could resist his charm. All the other girls fall for him the moment they see him. Pietro thought for a moment. (Why am I bringing Kitty to the dance anyway? It's not like I...... why am I thinking about THAT?! Fat chance that will happen. Kitty will like me probably once Freddy loses weight! Pshhaw!) He moved over and streaked his fingers through his hair again, making it back up into his regular style. "Well Ah think it's nice of 'im to ask yuh. Why don't yuh accept his offer?" Pietro moved his attention to the window. There was Rogue talking to Kitty sitting on snow chairs they made outside. Kitty's cheeks were flushed a bit as she turned to the side. "I. I don't know Rogue. It's because." "Kitty, yuh love 'im don't yuh? Why won't yuh?" She stood up, clenching her hands into fists. "You know exactly why Rogue! That jerk is full of himself! He only cares about himself and probably only saved me because he was forced to or he just wanted to be swamped with girls! You know at the dance he's gonna try and round up as many girls as he could while I just stand there looking like some idiot!!" She paused, trying to stop her tears. Rogue looked at her sympathetically. "I.. I just don't think.. It would work out. He's just some crazy girl magnet while I. I'm. I just don't count for him. He thinks we're nothing but X-Geeks." "Kitty, maybe yuh should give 'im-" "Listen, has he ever tried to talk to you about his dates? He doesn't even remember their names!! So how can he remember me when he's off with a bunch of bimbos?!" As the tears began flowing down her cheeks, Kitty ran from Rogue's area and headed towards the mansion where the ball was to be held that night. "Kitty! Wait!!" Rogue stood up. She felt no need to chase her. She knew she was just running away from her problems and will somehow overcome them.  
  
Pietro's eyes widened as he stood frozen. He couldn't believe what he had heard just seconds ago. ("So how can he remember me when he's off with a bunch of bimbos?!") Kitty's voice echoed through his mind. He had never realized that she had felt that way. Pietro moved out of the bathroom and walked over to the balcony. He moved open the glass door and walked to the silver metal bar. His eyes searched around and stopped when he saw someone standing by the cliff near the mansion.  
  
There stood Kitty. The winter breezes blowing by her as tears rushed down her eyes. She couldn't prevent them. She didn't really know why she was crying. (Daddy would just say there's no reason to cry over a boy. Maybe he's right?) Kitty wiped a tear from her eye and sighed. (What am I gonna do? Am I really doing the right thing?)  
  
Rogue sat on her snow chair with her fist pushing against her cheek. She couldn't help but wonder how Kitty and Pietro would do together. She flinched a bit and leaned back, looking up at the light blue sky. "She's right huh?" Rogue shot up and saw Pietro standing there, leaning against the side of the cabin. She sighed and looked towards the way Kitty ran. "Ah dunno. She does like yuh though."  
  
They were silent as snow began to fall.  
  
"Whut bout yuh?"  
  
"Hmm? What about me?"  
  
"Do you love her as much as she does yuh?"  
  
He turned around towards the side of the cabin.  
  
"From the looks of it, Ah think yuh do."  
  
~Back at the cliff~  
  
Kitty couldn't believe that she had cried back there. She knew Rogue didn't deserve her yelling and tears. ("I.. I just don't think.. It would work out. He's just some crazy girl magnet while I. I'm. I just don't count for him. He thinks we're nothing but X-Geeks.") "He does think that. He just thinks we're X-Geeks." She whispered. "And why do you think that?" Kitty swerved around, a bit frightened when she saw Lance. She couldn't breathe for a quick moment until Lance walked a little closer to her. "And why do you care?" she sniffled. "Because Kitty." He placed his fingers under her chin and lifted it a bit. "I love you. And I just want you to be happy. I hate to see you this way." Kitty moved her face away, making Lance drop his hand. "I know you love him. But you can't just put yourself down like that." "Why?" she asked sweetly as tears plunged down her cheeks. "Because I haven't. Sure, when I first liked you, I always put myself down. But well, you just gotta stop or you'll never get to." She moved around a bit, still facing Lance's sweet chocolate brown eyes. "You're not. going to be jealous are you?" Lance turned and narrowed his eyes on their cabin then turned back to Kitty. "Just a bit. But I'm not." Kitty hopped up a bit and quickly kissed Lance then ran off back towards the cabin. As she ran back, she turned a bit and waved to him as he stood in place watching her. "Thanks Lance!"  
  
~Meanwhile at Pietro and Kitty's cabin~  
  
"You know she's gonna say no." he replied as Rogue leaned back in her snow chair again.  
"Ah'm sure she'll change 'er mind. Yuh just gotta be patient."  
"Rogue, the ball is tonight in just. a couple hours! How can I-"  
"Well here she come now." Said Rogue willingly.  
Pietro turned for a moment and leaned against the wall to see Kitty running into the cabin without saying a hello. She seemed happier than usual.  
"Yuh betta go get 'er!"  
Pietro waved his hand down to Rogue and walked inside. He walked into the bedroom to find Kitty patting her journal on her other hand.  
"I see you've been looking in my journal Maximoff."  
He gave her a shocked look. "Me? How'd you know?"  
Kitty flashed open the book to the page Pietro was on and saw wet fingers prints on it.  
"From your hair from last night."  
He laughed as Kitty walked up to him. It seemed like she was ready to slap the hell out of him until she smiled sweetly.  
"Pietro, you really like want to take me huh?"  
"No duh Pryde." He said with a small laugh.  
"Then I'll go with you."  
  
Kitty: thinks of it. I don't think this one will be as long as I wanted it to be. But that's alright I guess cuz I'm planning on writing a lot more Kietro stories anyway. Well, so far, we found out Pietro and Kitty like each other but they haven't really admitted to each other yet, and Kitty's finally going to the ball/dance with Pietro. Interesting. Oh well, this is my last day until my vacation so don't expect another update until probably next Wednesday which will be August 13th. Hopefully you all won't have withdrawals or whatever cuz I know I'm gonna have major Pietro withdrawal!! Pietro: No you won't! I'm coming with you! Kitty: You are and you didn't tell me!!? Oh well, I better go now so I can pack up!! Thank you for your reviews! 


	10. Broken, Shattered like Glass

Hey guess what!? I'm back from Hawaii! And just in case any of you ask, I totally hated it. My dad was being a real bitch on the trip and all. So I guess you can say it's all his fault. And I apologize for the jackass father of mine for not letting me use the laptop. Rar, such an evil person he is. Oh yeah, and over vacation, I've been thinking about the sequel to Fallen Angels and came up with a catchy title and plot. Heh heh, when I'm done with this, then the sequel will come up. I promise. Speaking of promises, I'm not too sure if I DID update chapter nine before I left. Hopefully I did. Oh and we left off when Kitty said she'll go to the ball with my little Pietro. How cute!! I'm sure I'm boring you to death so on with the story!  
  
Chapter Ten: Broken, shattered like glass  
  
Kitty sat on the bed, trying to relax her thoughts. She knew she was in love with Pietro, but still unsure what to do. She kept rethinking her thoughts, trying not to make a mistake. Kitty stood up and walked over to the large body mirror and gazed into it. There, staring right back at her was herself, Kitty Pryde in her mini dress black Asian dress with gold twisting streaks with her hair up in buns with curls hanging down her face. For some reason, she felt a warm tear strike her cheek slowly. Kitty's eyes widened. What was there to cry about? No one deserved to see her crying.  
"Are you alright?"  
Kitty turned around quickly and found herself just inches away from the silver haired speed demon who was wearing his new black tux. He really didn't look all that bad. Kitty could tell he wasn't trying to be "too" fancy.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied softly twisting a strand of curls.  
Pietro suddenly wrapped his arms around Kitty, making her heart flip with glee. She went along and rested her head on his chest softly, trying to keep his warm embrace a long unforgettable moment.  
"Should we go now? We're already a couple minutes late."  
Kitty slowly shook her head happily with her eyes closed gently.  
"Just wait a little longer . please ."  
  
Just six minutes later, Kitty and Pietro were already on their way in the snow mobile to the mansion by the cliff. Just looking at it made Kitty's eyes glow. As the night sky was darkened, the winter snowflake lights brightened and dimmed every few seconds. They parked beside the gate and walked up to the doorstep. Before they could even touch the doorknob, Lance threw the doors open. He seemed even more drunk than last time as his tie slipped out of his white collar.  
"Hey there Pietro, see you got my kitty cat with you!" he said with a strange crooked smile.  
  
"Uh . how's the party Lance? Is it . good so far?" she asked trying not to cause any trouble.  
  
Lance shot his hand out and grabbed Kitty's wrist. He tightened his grip as she began to wince.  
  
"Why don't you come inside so I can give you a tour?"  
  
Pietro quickly snatched Kitty away from Lance's grasp and moved inside the mansion leaving Lance clueless of where they were.  
  
Kitty walked around a bit as Pietro glanced around, hoping Lance wouldn't find them. Suddenly, a familiar person started heading towards their way. Pietro eyed him as Kitty turned back to him with a smile.  
"Pietro! Isn't this like, great!? Pietro, what's wrong?"  
  
"Summers is coming over."  
  
Scott walked over with a disappointed look that made Kitty feel a little guilty.  
  
"Kitty? Is Maximoff causing you any trouble?"  
  
"Oh no Scott, he's like-"  
  
Pietro quickly cut her off. "I'm her date for tonight." He said with a smirk.  
  
Scott narrowed his eyes on the silver haired boy. He knew something was up so he pulled Kitty away from Pietro, moving her to a corner.  
"Kitty! Do you know what you're doing!?"  
  
She shook her head angrily. "Yes like, I know exactly what I'm doing Scott!!"  
  
"Quicksilver is our enemy, you know what he does to girls!"  
  
"Yeah. He's a real show-off."  
  
Kitty and Scott moved their attention to Evan who was coming up to the same disappointed look that Scott had.  
"Kitty, listen to us, Pietro's just gonna use you for nothing. Remember Tiffany in Science class?"  
  
She shrugged. "Yeah. What about her?"  
  
"Pietro brought her and another three girls to the fall dance! Can you imagine what he might do to you Kitty? I can't even see what you see in someone like him!"  
  
Kitty suddenly felt tears stinging her eyes at that very moment. She didn't know why, she was probably so hurt to know that her team will dislike her likings.  
  
"Well you know what?! Maybe if you get to know him a bit, you'd think he was probably one of the sweetest guys you've ever talked to! Sure, he thinks he's hot-stuff and he can be rude at times, but he has a heart to you know! It's not like he's some psychotic serial killer or anything!"  
  
Scott and Evan were silent. They just didn't understand what Kitty saw in him, Pietro Maximoff. Evan glanced over. Suddenly, his disappointed look dropped to a frowned state.  
  
"What now?" asked Kitty impatiently as her tears stopped stinging.  
Evan tilted his head, pointing out where to look. She glanced over and saw Pietro swamped with girls. One of them trying to lunge at him by the table. Kitty stared for a bit as her eyes began to water.  
  
"Aw come on Pietro. It's Duncan's party! Don't think Pryde is ready to handle someone like yourself." Said a brunette.  
  
Pietro quickly backed away from the girls who were as drunk as Lance was. He smiled a bit, trying not to make them upset.  
  
"We can give you all you want. Pryde can't." added a blonde.  
  
They started closing in on Pietro as he just stared at them strangely.  
  
"We know you want us," The red head thrusted herself to Pietro as he backed up a little more. "And we'll give you whatever you want."  
  
Pietro shoved the red head away. "Well, then if you're gonna give me what I want.." The girls nodded with bright smiles. "Then just leave me alone."  
  
The brunette had other plans. She despised guys that disliked her. (Which by the way is many) She grabbed Pietro's shoulders, trying not to make him leave. As he was about to move away again, the other girls did the same.  
  
"You're not yourself Pietro. Whatever Pryde did to you, I'm gonna fix  
it!"  
  
Kitty suddenly felt warm tears running fast down her cheeks like a river. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed.  
  
"See look Kitty! Pietro's using you for some other slut!" shouted Evan.  
  
"He's playing you like a fiddle Kitty." Added Scott as he watched Kitty with a frown.  
  
What Kitty had just witnessed, was "her date for tonight" kissing another girl. She felt her hands grasping into fists as she shot evil looks at Scott and Evan.  
"YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME AT ALL!"  
Trying to wipe her running tears away, Kitty quickly phased through the wall so Scott and Evan wouldn't find her. Scott slammed a fist onto the wall angrily.  
"Kitty! Come back here!!"  
  
Evan started walking towards Pietro just for a "minor" chat with his rival. (He's just gone too far) he thought. Pietro quickly shoved the girls away from him and wiped his mouth on a napkin on the table.  
"You kiss like a goddamn dog!" he shouted.  
  
The girls planted their hands on their hips and stared coldly at him. He seemed quite determined.  
  
"So it's true huh? You do love Kitty Pryde." Whispered the brunette.  
  
"Hard to believe." Added the red head.  
  
"Well then, since you want her so much---"  
  
Evan quickly cut off the blonde and pushed them aside. "I think you better stay away from her from now on."  
  
Pietro arched an eyebrow at his rival. "And why Daniels?"  
  
The girls became frightened for a moment and ran off when they saw Duncan passing by so they could drool over him.  
  
"Because she saw the whole thing!"  
  
Pietro became silent. He honestly didn't know what to say. "She.did?"  
  
Evan nodded angrily. "We knew you were up to something dude! If you were gonna do that, then why'd you choose Kitty to come with you!? You knew that you'd break her heart!"  
  
"It wasn't his fault."  
  
Evan and Pietro moved their attention and saw the three girls again holding onto Duncan's arms. Pietro shot them a dirty look for what they did to him earlier.  
  
"It was us." Said the red head feeling guilty.  
  
"We knew he loved Pryde." Added the brunette.  
  
"We were the first to lunge at him." Whispered the blonde.  
  
Pietro glanced back at Evan, waiting for him to respond.  
  
"Well don't explain it to me! You better go find Kitty and explain it to her! She thinks you actually used her!"  
Pietro stared at him for a moment then sneered at him angrily.  
  
"I wonder why Daniels." He said as he glared at the girls and Evan.  
  
With that, he started heading towards the last place Kitty was. The girls sighed, feeling guilty of what they had just done. Suddenly, Evan linked his arm with the tanned skin, brunette girl. She looked at him with a surprised look.  
  
"How can you like Pietro and not me?" he said with a bit of tease in his voice.  
  
The girl batted her eyes and held onto his hand gently. "Have I told you that I like blondes?"  
  
"I'm Evan Daniels. You are?"  
  
"I'm Rochelle Dice. Nice to meet you.. Evan." She said with a sexy voice.  
  
The girls sighed dreamily and walked on with Duncan as Rochelle and Evan walked off together.  
  
"Hey Summers, where's Kitty?" asked Pietro angrily.  
  
He could tell Scott was glaring at him. He was silent for a moment. Pietro ran a finger through his hair, trying to keep it fixed.  
  
"Well??"  
  
"Why? So you could break her heart even more?"  
  
Pietro sighed and mumbled a four lettered word.  
  
"Look Summers, I already talked with Daniels. I don't think I need you making it worse. I'll just go find her myself."  
Then a gust of wind shot out making Scott shield himself. When he looked up, Pietro was gone.  
  
I honestly don't know how the rest of this will go on. And I don't think this one will be longer than Fallen Angels. But I since I'm betting on that, I'm gonna tell you about the sequel to Fallen Angels! It's called: Hawaiian Heist with a Twist! Yep, let's see ... Pietro has to do some undercover mission with some of his acolyte buddies in Hawaii. So he decides to bring Kitty Pryde along since they're STILL going out! (YAY!!) But of course, this story is going to have MY famous love triangle! **Neon lights flash** Yes ladies and gents! The St. John Allerdyce/Kitty Pryde/Pietro Maximoff love triangle is back in the sequel!!! Oh yeah, and in Hawaii, they have to be disguised as......... RACE CAR DRIVERS!! Hah hah, funny huh? I can imagine Pietro trying to fit Kitty in one of those "sexy" looking mini dresses for the track.. Hmm. (Note to self.. use Pietro's thought dress idea) 


	11. From Elegant to Wild

Back again! Hmmm. Kitty's pretty upset bout Pietro. Such a bad group of girls he ran into.. Oh well. Let's see what happens!  
  
Chapter Eleven: From Elegant to Wild  
  
Pietro dashed through the mansion's darkened halls, trying to find Kitty. He could imagine what state she could be in right now. His heart began to beat fast as he neared the wall in front of him, running out of rooms to search for Kitty. Pietro stopped at the wall and looked behind him for a moment and heard music blasting through.  
"Dang. where is she?" he muttered to himself.  
Then a familiar cry was heard. He froze for a moment, as he reached for the doorknob on his left. Pietro quietly opened it to find Kitty crying on a large black beanbag chair. Her hair was settled down, her strands still in curls as her body twisted a bit, showing her nice figure that Pietro admired much about her physical appearance. He walked slowly up to her knowing that Kitty wouldn't see him since it was dark, and her back was facing him. Pietro kneeled next to her and saw her face looking towards the wall as she sniffled quietly, trying not to catch anyone's attention.  
"Kitty."  
She lashed around and threw Pietro an evil look. That brightened gleam in her eyes disappeared into what to Pietro, looked like hate.  
"Go back to your sluts. Or did you already get rid of them to find another girl?"  
Pietro placed his hand on hers until she phased right through. He winced for a moment then sighed, trying not to yell.  
"Kitty, they were the first to lunge at me."  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Kitty, please, hear me out. They even said so themselves and Daniels was there to witness the whole thing."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Will you just listen to me?" his voice grew sharp.  
  
Kitty turned away, trying to cover her tears until Pietro moved his fingers to her chin to turn her. She faced him as her eyes glanced downward.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay then. When Scott pulled you away, the girls came after me. I know no one can resist me so I started to chat with them until well.. yeah. They just lunged at me so I had nothing to do."  
  
"Nothing to do?" Kitty shot her eyes back at Pietro and backed away from him. "Nothing to do?! You could've just told them to leave you alone you know!"  
  
"Kitty, please. I did tell them to leave me alone and finally they stopped."  
  
They were silent as Pietro stared at Kitty. He swallowed, hoping that she would just forgive him or something. Suddenly, Kitty moved up a bit. He noticed her tears were still running.  
"Then tell me one thing Maximoff. Why did you bring me to the dance in the first place if you knew girls would do that to you?"  
Pietro didn't know what to say at that moment. His thoughts were swelled with horrible thoughts. One thing for sure was that he knew he wanted to make Kitty happy. (Maybe Rogue is right. I guess this is the time to admit.)  
"Kitty, do you promise not to laugh or anything?"  
She raised an eyebrow and sat back comfortably in the bean bag chair. "Fine."  
"I know I'm not the one to say this kind of stuff, but you know how we always acted like rivals. Kind of like me and Daniels?"  
"Mmm hmm."  
"Well, I really enjoyed it I guess. Okay fine.. I'll just say it now. I love you Kitty. For some reason, I just couldn't get you out of my thoughts. I would always compare something with you.. Depending on my mood. And that one night in the bedroom when I fell on you, I really thought we were connecting right there."  
Kitty quickly cut in. "Until I moved and threw the remote at you."  
They laughed quietly for a moment until Kitty moved over to him and placed her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes gently for a moment as Pietro wrapped his arms around her.  
"You really do?" she asked.  
Kitty moved her head so then she could see Pietro clearly. He nodded and he drew himself closer.  
"I just want you to be happy. You're not like all the other girls that I've gone out with. You're beautiful, caring, smart, courageous, and--- "  
Suddenly, their lips touched for a quick moment. Kitty started to back up until Pietro came back and caught her. She fell over as Pietro kissed down her neck softly. Kitty moved up and caught their lips together again as he moved her up to his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair knowing how he wanted to always keep it nice looking. Kitty felt Pietro's hand slip down from her shoulders down to her hips. He slipped his tongue in as she moved in a little closer.  
  
Rogue looked around frantically. She couldn't see any signs of Pietro or Kitty anywhere. Remy just swayed along as he locked his arms around Rogue hips.  
"Remy, Ah'm a bit concerned. Ah haven't seen them since we got here."  
He looked around and saw Duncan and the girls walk up on the stage. He threw off his tux and picked up a remote control. Everyone stopped their ballroom dancing for a moment and looked up.  
"Hey there! This ball sucks so let's get the good stuff goin'!!"  
Duncan pressed the button making all of the lights above become neon lights and mirror balls. The main lights turned off turning the place into an actual dance room. Rogue looked down and noticed everyone reaching for their stuff.  
"Whew, good thang Ah brought some clothes to wear. Ah'll be right back Remy."  
Before Rogue could escape Remy's arms, he pulled her towards her, looking at her straight in the eye.  
"Remy will lead you in Chere'."  
The rock party music started playing loud as Remy pulled Rogue out of the crowd. People hopping up and down, some bobbing their heads and freak dancing. Rogue stopped at the door front when Remy opened it.  
"Not so fast Cajun. Ah know whut yer plannin'!"  
"And Remy knows how much Chere's been drinkin' tonight non?"  
She gave him a look as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaving her hands dangling.  
"Then how many?"  
"If Remy guess right.. will Remy get a surprise?"  
Rogue pretended to think for a moment. "Fine. But it's gonna be all yuhr fault if Ah get pregnant or if Ah get sick on somethin' or someone."  
Remy chuckled amusingly as he began to remember.  
"Did Chere have three?"  
"Soon ta be four!"  
  
~Back in the Room~  
  
Kitty lightly kissed back when Pietro did. They finally stopped for a moment and tried to rearrange their thoughts together. She looked out the window as she was still held on by Pietro.  
"You know Pryde, you look really sexy when the moon hits your face."  
She gave him a look for a moment and moved up a bit, trying to get comfortable in his lap. Kitty looked out the window again and heard bashing noises from the wall on the right of them. She jumped up a little making Pietro a little frantic.  
"What was that?" she whispered with her eyes wide open.  
Kitty slid away from Pietro as he stood up. He ran a finger through his hair to find it a bit messed up from their "fun".  
"I'll be right back."  
He walked over and opened the door to find dresses and tuxes lying around in the halls. Pietro glance from both ways to find everyone dressed in their regular outfits. Kitty stood up and glanced out.  
"Screw this," Pietro tossed off his tux and started unbuttoning his other white shirt underneath. "I'm getting changed into my clothes."  
He turned to Kitty with his shirt half way unbuttoned. "I'll be right back kitten."  
She glared at him as he dashed out the window. Kitty stopped breathing for a moment, thinking he fell off until he came back up, changed in a dark green turtle neck and black loose pants. Pietro walked over to her as she sighed with relief.  
"Whoa. that was like, weird."  
"Worried?" He dashed over behind her and wrapped his arms around her hips. "I was only gone for 1.45 seconds."  
Kitty twisted herself around, breaking Pietro's link around her. She walked over to a drawer and started looking for clothes to wear.  
"How about. these?"  
She lifted up a tight white shirt with light blue baggy jeans with white clean shoes that looked brand new. Pietro nodded in agreement as she phased through the bathroom door. He was a little disappointed she didn't stay.  
"Oh well."  
  
Well there's the end to that chapter. But don't think I'm not done yet cuz the story isn't!! We still have to find out what's going on between Remy and Rogue and what's gonna happen to Kitty and Pietro!! Muhahaha!! Reviews and Comments!! Plz and thanx! 


	12. Party Crasher

La la la! This story's getting better and better every time! Even I enjoy reading it! Well, before I once again bore you before you read, on with the story!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Party Crasher  
  
"Okay, I'm done." Kitty phased out of the bathroom door, combing her hair with her fingers. She patted the light blue faded baggy jeans and looked up. Pietro was once again looking out the door. She walked over and phased her head through his stomach.  
"Whoa geez Pryde!" he shouted.  
She turned her head up to him. "What? I had to see you know."  
Pietro moved back into the room as Kitty phased out and sat on the bed. She yawned and glanced over at the alarm clock.  
"It's midnight."  
"You tired?"  
Kitty looked to him and found him looking in the mirror. Suddenly, another bang was heard on the wall where they last heard it. Kitty shot up, clenching her fist. Pietro walked over to the door and turned back to her.  
"Wanna go check?"  
She nodded and walked over to him. As Pietro was about to go out the door, she grabbed his shoulder making him turn to her.  
"I know a shortcut."  
Kitty grabbed Pietro's hand gently and walked over to the wall. She ran through, pulling Pietro behind her. They ended up in another room and stopped in their tracks before they could move again.  
"R-Rogue? Remy? You guys-"  
Pietro leaned against the wall as Kitty watched Rogue pull on her silk see through shirt. After she pulled up her tank top sleeve, she walked over to the mirror to fix her hair.  
"Did you guys have fun?" asked Pietro with a wide grin.  
Rogue shot him an evil look through the mirror. "Shut up."  
"Oh come on Rogue, admit it."  
She threw the brush towards the back of the room as she glanced over to Remy who was sleeping quietly. Rogue couldn't help but snicker.  
"So whut happened?"  
Kitty and Pietro exchanged glances and gave her a small smile. "Oh nothing. We just made up and all."  
Rogue walked over to Kitty for a moment then over to Pietro. She grinned and pulled his cheek as he howled in pain.  
"Hey! That's my money maker!! No touching!" he shouted as he sped over to the other side of the room.  
Kitty giggled a bit until Rogue walked back over to her.  
"Ah could sware yuh two were not only makin' up. But makin' out!"  
Kitty glanced over to Pietro again and saw him rubbing his cheek. She walked over and moved his hand away.  
"Geez Rogue! How hard did you like, pinch him?"  
Rogue planted her hands on her hips and shifted sides. "Pretty hard."  
Suddenly, screams and shouts were heard in the main room where everyone was dancing. Rogue shrugged and headed out as Pietro and Kitty followed out.  
  
Hopping around the lights and stage was Sabertooth, seeming pretty angry. He looked down and saw Kitty looking up in fear following Pietro around. What bothered him most was when he saw a quick glance of their hands holding as they raced through the screaming crowds.  
  
"Pietro! Slow down!" screamed Kitty as she tried not to run into people.  
Pietro had no time to slow down. Sabertooth definitely wasn't allowed to be in here and knowing Scott and the other X-Men, they'd want to mess up the party just to get rid of him. Kitty tried to keep up with Pietro as he continued to race past until she tripped and fell straight to the ground. Her arm stung with pain with she saw a broken glass below her. She sat up and gripped her arm tight. Kitty looked up and realized Pietro was no where in the crowd. She looked down and saw her bleeding. She grew weakened and tried to stay awake.  
  
Rogue raced back into the room where Remy was sleeping. When she got in, he was snoring like there was no tomorrow. Rogue leaped onto the bed and shook him violently.  
"Remy! Wake up! We got trouble!"  
He shot up and rubbed his eyes to focus. When his red demon like eyes met Rogue's gray eyes, he smiled then yawned.  
"Hmmm? What's wrong Chere'? You don't look very happy."  
"No shit Ah'm not happy! Sabertooth's out there runnin' a muck!"  
Remy stood up and took out a deck of cards then began shuffling them. Rogue began to panic. (How can he be so calm at a time like this?!!) He began to walk out the door as Rogue followed him out.  
  
"Kitty! Kitty!?" Pietro gritted his teeth impatiently. He finally found out he had lost Kitty in the crowd. Groups of couples raced around, trying to find a way outside of the mansion.  
"Dammit. Where is she?!"  
Pietro raced back, trying to look through the flashing neon lights to find her. As he took another step, he heard something crunching under his shoe. Pietro looked down and saw Kitty lying on the ground fainted. He crouched down and lifted her shoulders and head up then noticed she was bleeding on her arm from the broken glass.  
"Quicksilver."  
Pietro turned and saw Sabertooth lifting a fist, ready to knock him down. When he shot out to get him, Pietro moved aside with Kitty.  
"You're just too slow."  
Sabertooth, after coming back from his punch, quickly went down and clawed Pietro's leg. He knew he was off guard. Pietro stumbled a bit and grinned.  
"You think that's gonna stop me?"  
Rogue came up behind Pietro and pulled him away as he carried Kitty.  
"Let's get goin' to the cabins! We'll be safer there!"  
  
Outside, Remy waited for Rogue and the others to get out as he continued to shuffle his cards quickly. When he saw Pietro racing out with Rogue behind him, Remy picked up a card randomly from the deck then charged it up.  
"Hmmm, a queen of spades?" He turned to Pietro and Rogue. He noticed Kitty was unconscious in his arms. "Is she gonna be alright?"  
Pietro quickly nodded. "We're gonna get going."  
When Pietro sped off, Rogue turned to Remy.  
"Get going! Remy will meet you dere."  
Rogue felt tears stinging her eyes for some reason.  
"Remy, no, come with us. Ah don't want yuh here so then yuh can get hurt."  
The Cajun turned to Rogue and threw the card off to the side as it exploded. He grabbed one of Rogue's gloved hands and looked at her straight in the eye.  
"Chere', don't worry 'bout Remy."  
Remy spreaded out the cards like a fan and showed them to Rogue, gesturing for her to choose one. She quickly chose one and held it tight with her cold gloved fingers.  
"Queen of hearts." She mumbled.  
Remy smiled and faced the mansion. No one else was coming out except for the shocks and lights flashing around. Rogue smiled then raced off with the card he had given her. He began shuffling the cards once more, charging the whole deck as it glowed a bright orange red color.  
"Dis is dedicated to you Chere'!"  
  
Silly Remy. Hopefully he will NOT make the cards explode while they're in his hands!! But wait.. I control the story. I can make Remy die if I want to!! But don't worry, I won't. I promise!! 


	13. Ambushed

Hey there! Back again! I see you people are getting very impatient.. but don't worry.. maybe it will end soon or maybe it won't! Muhahaha!  
  
Chapter Thirteen: Ambushed  
  
Pietro placed Kitty on the couch then walked into the bedroom. When he arrived in the bathroom, he dug around for a gauze pad and some medical tape.  
"Pietro?"  
He looked up at the mirror in front of him and saw Kitty standing by the door. She slowly walked up until she felt arms wrapped around her. Kitty felt a cold breeze and knew that she was in Pietro's arms.  
"You okay now?"  
She nodded as she loosened Pietro's grip. She walked over and looked into the mirror after grabbing her night wear from the nightstand.  
"I'm going to take a shower now."  
Kitty phased into the bathroom as Pietro headed out to the living room area. He sat on the couch, thinking of why Sabertooth would've came to the "ball". Suddenly, the door opened. Pietro looked towards it and saw the door opening to nothing but the ice cold breezes and snow. Then an explosion was heard, making the cabin shake softly. Pietro stood up quickly as Kitty came into the room, looking at him desperately.  
"NOOO!!"  
They quickly rushed out and found Rogue on her knees crying, covering her face with her gloves hands. Kitty started to shiver a bit since she was just in a sports bra with her loose light blue jeans. Pietro handed her his coat and looked up. There was the mansion smoking up a storm as the snow fell down quick. Then a shuffling sound was heard. Rogue had collapsed to the snow, with her eyes closed tight. Kitty leaned down and tried to pull her up. But she resisted.  
"Come on Rogue. He's gonna come back."  
"He's pretty sneaky. But not as sneaky as me." Said Pietro.  
Kitty shot him a look. "Not now Maximoff."  
Suddenly, a blur came past then cold hands with placed on her almost bare shoulders. Kitty shot up and glared at Pietro who was grinning.  
"I told you Pryde."  
  
"Pietro, please."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"What?" Kitty looked ahead and saw Scott, Evan, Jean, and Kurt running towards them.  
  
Kitty finally got Rogue up and saw her clenching something in her pocket as a warm tear ran down one more time. Scott narrowed his eyes on Pietro as the others helped Kitty with Rogue. "You did this didn't you?!" he asked angrily.  
  
"Me? Do THAT!? Sorry Summers. Explosions aren't my thing this month."  
  
"Well you're part of the acolytes aren't you!? Your teammate was in there ruining everything!"  
  
Scott walked up to Pietro as he crossed his arms. Their eyes bored into each others evilly, making it seem as any moment now, fists would go flying. Kitty looked up and watched them, hoping none of that would happen. "I didn't even know he was going to do that!"  
  
"Right Maximoff. You're really asking for it."  
  
Scott raised a fist up until Jean came from behind and held it back.  
  
"Scott! Stop it! He might be telling the truth!" she shouted.  
  
Pietro just stood there. Knowing Scott wasn't able to punch him. Kitty just stood there watching as Evan and Kurt helped Rogue into her cabin. Suddenly, as Scott continued to struggle, his sunglasses fell off releasing a red blast towards Pietro. "Pietro!!" Kitty cried as she ran over. She looked around frantically to find no sign of him. She clenched her teeth then turned to Scott, giving him a cold stare. "Scott.. can't you just believe someone once and while!?"  
"Kitty, should I remind you that he's our enemy!? Do you know what he could be planning right now?!"  
Tears flowed down her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her own teammate. Her own friend.  
"No Scott! I don't wanna hear it! I don't care what you have to say!"  
Kitty stomped to the back of the cabin, heading for the back door. Scott slumped a bit and turned to Jean with a failure look.  
"I screwed up huh?"  
She nodded then swayed a bit. "Big time. I think Kitty's right. Pietro does seem to really care for her. I guess."  
Then a piercing scream was heard. Kitty ran out from the back and ran into the cabin. She slammed the door shut and she slumped to the ground, panting hard. Scott raced up to the door and started to pound on it.  
"Kitty!! What's wrong!?"  
"Scott!! Look!"  
He turned and saw Sabertooth holding Pietro up by the collar of his shirt while he dragged Remy along the snow unconscious.  
"Dammit Sabertooth!! Let go!" shouted Pietro.  
Suddenly, Kitty phased through the door and Scott then looked over to where she heard Pietro's voice. Her cheeks were a bit tear stained.  
"Pietro?"  
Sabertooth finally let go of Pietro. He ran his hand through his hair and grinned at Kitty as she ran over to him. She thrusted herself to him, making him stumble a bit.  
"Ouuu. Ouu. okay Kitty.. Not so hard." he mumbled. He looked down and saw her resting on his chest again. "Worried about me again?"  
She gave him a dumb look. "Well like, hello! You just totally disappeared when Scott tried to shoot you."  
Scott crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow at Pietro. Pietro did the same back. Just as Scott was about to say something, Jean placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"Scott, I think we should trust Pietro. Now let's get going. I'm tired."  
Kitty watched them leave as the snow lightened up a bit. She closed her eyes then saw Remy lying on the ground sleeping. Kitty lightly pushed away from Pietro and walked over to Rogue's cabin.  
"Yeah?" asked Rogue when she answered it.  
  
"You have a surprise over there." Kitty responded.  
  
Rogue glanced over, thinking it wouldn't be anything. Suddenly, her mouth slowly opened as her eyes widened with excitement. Then she ran over and slid over to Remy's side.  
"Remy!! Yuhr alive! ........... Remy? IS HE DEAD!!?"  
Sabertooth shook his head and dropped the collar of Remy's overcoat. His eyes opened a bit as Rogue watched him carefully.  
"Okay so... why did you come and attack us?" asked Kitty, trying not to make Sabertooth mad.  
He gave all of them cold looks. "Because, Gambit and Quicksilver need to come back."  
Pietro sighed and crossed his arms. "To the acolytes?"  
Sabertooth nodded.  
"Can we leave tomorrow? Remy iz tired." Said Remy as he sat up.  
He nodded once more. "Be ready by 2:00."  
  
There, that's the end of that chapter! I'm not done yet either. From this next chapter on, it's all humor and romance. There isn't really action unless you count them attacking each other for the last cupcake. Well, you know the drill. And thanx you! ~Kitty 


	14. Twister!

Kitty: Look! It's the next chapter! Hooray! You're so lucky I let Remy live. He's cute so he must live!!  
  
Remy: You were gonna kill Remy!?  
  
Kitty: No silly. Just teasing. But anyways, let's move on to the story!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: Twister!!!  
  
Finally, when Sabertooth raced back into the woods, the group hung out in Kitty and Pietro's cabin. They decided to just have a little celebration party. Remy brought some soda (thank gawd not his "champagne"), Kitty bought some cupcakes from the bakery nearby, Pietro bought some chips, and Rogue ordered some pizza. When everything was set, Pietro sat on the couch with Kitty, Rogue sat on the desk by the couch, and Remy pulled up a chair.  
"You know Remy, that soda kinda' looks like your 'champagne'." Asked Kitty as she tipped her head to Pietro's shoulder.  
The Cajun gave Kitty an innocent look as a knock came to the door.  
"Oh non mademoiselle. Remy can guarantee that there's nothing in dere t' make y' drunk."  
Rogue answered the door while eating a cupcake. She leaned against the doorway and saw Todd holding a pizza box in hand. He glared at her evilly then looked inside to see Pietro and Kitty together.  
"OH! No way yo!! You and Pryde are goin' out!??"  
Pietro's head lashed to the right and saw Todd with wide eyes. He narrowed his eyes on Rogue as she took another bite of her cupcake.  
"How'd the hell did you..... Rogue just get the damn pizza and slam the door!!"  
Todd quickly hopped in, handing the pizza box to Rogue. He hopped over and pulled up a chair. He glanced at Kitty then back to Pietro who was still glaring.  
"Aww, don't be embarrassed yo!"  
"Todd, you have the biggest mouth on the whole team." Responded Pietro.  
"So. how'd it all happen?"  
Kitty glanced over to Remy and Rogue. It seemed they wanted to know also. But before she could say anything, Pietro began explaining.  
"I'll be right back." Said Kitty, cutting off Pietro.  
She phased through the table and went to the bedroom. She then phased through the bathroom door and started taking her shower.  
  
~Five minutes later . ~  
  
"So that's what happened huh?" wondered Rogue as she tossed the cupcake wrapper in the garbage.  
Pietro nodded and snatched the remote to click on the television. Remy looked around for a moment then turned to Rogue.  
"Chere', what's the kitten doing?"  
She looked at him strangely then finally understood what he was asking.  
"Oh, Kitty? Yeah, she's been takin' a while."  
Pietro stood up and tossed the remote to Remy. "I'll go check on her."  
He dashed from his spot and stopped in front of the bathroom door. No noises were heard in the bedroom. Then a ringing sound was heard. Pietro looked towards the nightstand until suddenly; something ran against him, knocking him over since he was off-guard. Pietro arched an eyebrow and grinned as he saw Kitty with wet hair in her towel.  
"You just can't get enough of me Kitty cat."  
  
She glared at him playfully. "Sure Pietro, sure ."  
  
Kitty quickly moved away from Pietro and raced over to the ringing sound. She picked up her cell-phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Pietro stood up and looked in the bathroom mirror.  
  
"Oh like, hey there Kurt! ........ Oh.. that's not good. How'd he..? Man, who knows what he's gonna think Kurt! What am I like, gonna do?!! .... Okay, okay fine. Yeah, I hope not. Okay. Bye!"  
  
Pietro glanced at her through the mirror. "What'd blue boy want?"  
  
Kitty placed her cell-phone down on the night stand and walked over to the bathroom door.  
  
"He said that Mr. Logan knows about.. our relationship."  
  
Pietro swallowed for a quick moment then turned to her. "You mean.. Wolverine?!"  
  
Kitty nodded and snatched the brush from the counter.  
  
"Yeah. But Kurt said he's not upset. He's just concerned. Also for Rogue."  
  
"Well that's good, just as long as he doesn't try to slice and dice me up."  
  
Kitty giggled then moved a little closer to Pietro.  
  
"You're silly you know that?"  
  
They kissed for a moment. Then Kitty moved into the bathroom holding onto the door.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be taking my shower."  
  
Pietro walked back out to the living room where Remy was tickling Rogue to death as Todd laughed hysterically. He sat back on the couch and watched them.  
"So, what's she doin'?" asked Todd.  
  
"She's getting dressed. She was in the shower." He responded.  
  
Pietro looked to Rogue tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"And Wolverine knows about my relationship with Pryde and yours with Remy."  
  
Remy immediately stopped to let Rogue breathe. Instead she shot up and looked at Pietro.  
  
"Yuh said whut?"  
  
"Yeah, the fuzz ball said so. But he's not upset."  
  
"Sheesh Rogue, don't like, freak out. He's not gonna kill us or anything."  
  
Kitty walked over and sat next to Pietro again. Then Remy reached over for the soda.  
  
"Anyone want a drink?" he said with a slight grin.  
  
He handed everyone a drink as he popped one open. Rogue took a sniff of the drink then glared at Remy. She knew that he was up to something. "Remy, what's kinda' soda is this?" she asked. "Dunno what t' call it. Remy made it himself!" By then, when Remy said that, everyone already took a drink. They all turned to him. "Why you lookin' at Remy like dat? He didn't do nuttin'." Kitty smacked her lips for a moment. "This is actually pretty good." Pietro took another drink as Todd did.  
  
~At 2:00 in the morning..~  
  
The music was on, only half of the cupcakes were left, most of the soda was gone, one chip bag was empty and was lying on the floor. There in the living room was Remy, Rogue, Todd, Kitty, and Pietro doing karaoke.  
"Kitty, aren't you up next?" asked Todd as he chewed on a cupcake wrapper.  
Rogue smacked Todd in the back of the head, making him shoot his tongue out.  
"Don't be chewin' on that! Put it in the garbage!"  
Kitty stood up and placed her party cd in the stereo.  
"Nah, I just wanna listen to music."  
Pietro glanced over to Remy. "You did something to the soda didn't you?"  
"Well, Remy did put in SOME of his champagne."  
Everyone lashed their heads to Remy as he smiled innocently. He raised his hands up a bit in defeat and smiled at Rogue.  
"Aw, come on Chere'. You know Remy likes his champagne. And you do too!"  
Rogue smiled and leaped at him.  
"Yuh're pretty sneaky Cajun."  
"How 'bout we play some twister yo?"  
They all turned to Todd and stood up around him. Pietro smiled at him for a moment.  
"You're gonna be spinning."  
  
~Two minutes later~  
  
Pietro was on all fours with his back facing down as Kitty stood over him. Remy and Rogue were twisted together in their own little way. Todd was using the spinning card and happily eating the rest of the cupcakes.  
"Okay Remy, right hand red yo."  
A slight grin came across his lips as he stuck his hand between Rogue's legs. She jumped up a bit, thinking of what he could be planning.  
"Whoa there Cajun! Watch where yuhr puttin' yer hands unless yuh wanna get yuhr ass kicked!"  
  
"Okay yo, ummm..Kitty, left hand blue." Said Todd as he took a drink of the soda.  
  
Kitty turned around and saw Pietro grinning. She started leaning back. Then she saw a fly going around for some leftover food. It came towards her face when she saw Todd licking his lips.  
"Ooo! A fly!"  
Todd's tongue shot out making Kitty shake then fall right on top of Pietro. Although this time, she was sitting on his stomach.  
"Geez Pryde, gain some weight?"  
  
"What's the matter Maximoff? Are you too weak to lift me?" she asked.  
  
Pietro grabbed Kitty's arms and slipped out of the way. He dropped her to the ground as Todd chewed on his fly. "Todd, why couldn't you just wait until I MOVED!?" shouted Kitty. He wasn't paying attention. He was too busy munching. "Mmmm, has a Doritos taste in a way." Kitty stood up as Pietro smirked. "Ugh.gawd, no details Toad.please." Remy quickly fell, landing on Rogue. She squealed a bit until his lips reached hers. Todd shook his head and hopped into the kitchen. "There is no way I'm watchin' dis yo." Kitty snickered. "I'm leavin'." Pietro snuck up behind Kitty and placed his head on her shoulder. "Let's leave 'em alone and do our own thing." She shot him a dumb look and shrugged. As they walked off into the bedroom, then slammed and locked the door shut, Todd sat on the counter searching for flies. "Rated PG 13."  
  
This next section is all luvy duvy and humor. Lol, twister is such an inspiring game huh? Oh yeah, I wanna ask ya'll somethin'. My friend and I are having a contest. To see the one who can get the most buddies on their aol/aim buddy list. So if any of you wanna talk sometime, i.m. @ quicksilverzgurl. Thank you!! 


	15. Sweet Goodbyes for Now

Hiya! Guess I'm back again with another one. Yes, I too am wondering when in the world this is going to end. Don't worry, I'll fig it out somehow. I warn you now, this chapter's pretty mushy and pretty funny so beware!!  
  
Chapter Fifteen: Sweet Goodbyes for Now  
  
As soon as they locked the door, Kitty brushed her hair then started digging around her suitcase as Pietro started packing.  
"So you're gonna leave tomorrow right?"  
"Yeah." He responded.  
Kitty glanced over her shoulder to look at him. The moon shined through the glass balcony window. She looked back to her suitcase and pulled out her black turtle neck and dark blue jeans.  
"You wanna go for a walk?" she asked quietly.  
Pietro smiled then pulled on his coat. "Sure. Let's head out the window."  
Kitty gave him a surprised look. "O-out the window? How? It's pretty high."  
He sped over to her. "Did you forget that I can run up and down walls Kitty cat?"  
She smirked. "Oh how dare I forget."  
  
They finally arrived outside and started walking towards the woods. Kitty took a deep breath then sighed, making a silver plume of breath rise up. She wanted to leave this place and go back home, but it just wouldn't be the same. She crossed her arms to keep her hands warm as Pietro stuffed his hands in his pockets.  
"We're still well. you know." She whispered.  
  
Pietro nodded a bit. "Of course."  
  
"You know, since Logan knows, I have a feeling that like, the professor knows too."  
  
"Maybe meaning Magneto knows too?" added Pietro.  
  
"I just hope that nobody will think wrong of you."  
  
Pietro grinned a bit. "What do you think of me Kitty?"  
  
She blinked for a moment then stopped in her tracks. Pietro was just ahead of her a bit, waiting for a response from her.  
"What I.think of you?"  
  
Pietro nodded.  
  
Kitty shifted her foot a bit as Pietro walked closer to her.  
  
"Well, you can be pretty rude at times, but you're nice too. Thank gawd you have a sense of style."  
  
(Style, check. Nice, check..all going according to the list she made.) thought Pietro.  
  
"You're smart, and well..to wrap it all up, it's like you're a knight in shining armor."  
  
"How about physically? You know I'm hot."  
  
Kitty giggled.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Next thing Kitty knew, their lips touched. Keeping place as Pietro brought her closer, Kitty hung her arms around his neck. When they moved apart just a bit, Kitty glanced over to the side. Pietro then noticed her eyes filling up with tears.  
"Kitty?"  
  
After a quick sniffle, Kitty moved her face to his chest, trying to fight her tears.  
  
"I don't want you to go. It seems like you're actually leaving forever."  
  
Pietro forced a laugh then lifted her head up so then their eyes met.  
  
"Kitty, it's not like I'm just gonna disappear from your life!"  
  
"I know but."  
  
Pietro quickly silenced her with a kiss.  
  
"Maybe we should go back now. I think you're tired."  
  
~In the morning at 2:00 sharp~  
  
Rogue and Kitty was waiting outside for Sabertooth to come by and pick Remy and Pietro up. Kitty was wearing her long sleeve white shirt with her light blue loose jeans, white shoes, and suede coat, the outfit she wore when they first arrived. A smacking sound of a door was heard. Rogue turned her head and saw Remy coming towards her with his trench coat on.  
"'bout time yuhr ready. Ah thought yuh'd be late."  
  
He shook his head. "Non Chere', Sabes usually takes a while to arrive at a destination."  
  
Kitty looked up at the baby blue sky as trickles of snow lightly fell.  
  
"So Remy, did you like, find out what your mission is?" asked Kitty, trying to brighten the mood.  
  
He shrugged. "Dunno. Magz just probably wants us back fer a meeting."  
  
"His meetings are so boring. Sabertooth just ends up sleeping with his dolls."  
  
Kitty turned. Pietro was coming out of their cabin with his suitcase with his usual outfit. She fixed her ponytail and looked back to Rogue. "Did you get everything?" Kitty asked Pietro. "Mmm hmm." He responded. Suddenly, Sabertooth pulled up in his snow mobile that was connected to two other ones. He turned off his and cracked his knuckles. Rogue sighed. "Ah guess this is it huh?" Remy nodded, kissed her then got onto the red snow mobile. He gestured Pietro to get on as he started unbuckling his from Sabertooth's. Pietro turned to Kitty. "I'll see you later Pryde." He started walking off towards the turquoise one. Kitty felt her lip quiver as she gripped her hands. "Pietro." He turned to her and stumbled when she threw herself to him. Warm tears stung her eyes as Pietro wrapped his arms around her. "I'm gonna miss you."  
  
Pietro arched an eyebrow.  
  
"How long are you here for?"  
  
"We have another week."  
  
Pietro glanced off to the side then tilted her head up with his fingers.  
  
"Sheesh Pryde, you're such a crybaby aren't you?" he whispered sarcastically.  
  
Kitty smiled making him smile. After a quick kiss, he dashed onto his snow mobile and unlatched it from Remy's. They all turned them on and messed with the gears. Sabertooth was the first to speed off. "Au revoir Chere' 'n' Kitten!"  
  
After Remy sped off, Pietro shifted the gears.  
  
"Tsk tsk, they just don't know who's the fastest yet." He looked to Kitty who was ready to see him off. "I'll see you later!"  
  
After Pietro sped off, Kitty raced to where their tracks were and started waving to them.  
  
"Bye Remy!! Bye Pietro!!" her hand slowly dropped lower as her voice did. "I love you."  
  
Rogue walked over and smiled at her.  
  
"Yuh know Kitty, the professor did tell meh sumthin' this mornin' when yuh and Pietro were hanging out."  
Kitty arched an eyebrow at her. She crossed her arms and gave her a smirk.  
  
"What's he tell you?"  
  
Rogue pulled up her glove and began racing to the cabin.  
  
"We're leaving tonight!!!" she shouted as she headed to the cabins.  
  
Kitty's eyes widened happily. Then she smirked and started chasing after Rogue.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME BEFORE!!?"  
  
Kitty scooped up a snowball and threw it at Rogue as she did the same. Kurt and the new recruits came out to watch.  
  
"Huh? They left?" asked Jubilee.  
  
"Vait!! Let me join!!" shouted Kurt.  
  
Rogue looked to him and threw one at him. "There! Yuh got whut yuh wanted!"  
  
Kitty smiled then looked to the woods trail that the acolytes took. Her eyes shined then looked up to the sky.  
"See you soon."  
  
Okay, there's the ending for you!! Yay! Now I can work on the sequel to Fallen Angels! Be on the lookout for it! Oh and thanx for all your reviews for this story everyone! I really appreciate it!!  
~Fin~ 


End file.
